What Means To Be
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: It takes places after 4x05 I love you but I've chosen darkness, with some changes. Peyton is torn. Should she give up the job of her dreams and live a fairytale? Lucas/Peyton. With some Naley, Brucas and Neyton interaction. R
1. Chapter 1

**What Means To Be**

**Part 1**

Hi. My name is Peyton. I live in Tree Hill. I used to have a best friend. Her name was Brooke. But there was this guy, Lucas. Do you believe in fate? After seeing how I met him, I think you'll change your mind if you don't. I almost hit him with my car. He was listening to music and didn't even pay attention. We stared at each other for some seconds. That's when he walked into my life and never left. He's a constant thing in my life. I can always rely on him for... well, everthing. He's always saving me. And last time wasn't different. There's this creep guy, Derek. He's a freak. He keeps coming to me and saying he loves me. Lucas tried to warn me but I didn't listen. It was needed for me to be attacked to believe him. He came desperately to my place and fought with him. It was terrifying. When the police came and we went downstairs he wasn't laying in the grass anymore. I asked Lucas to sleep over that night. I didn't want to feel alone. I wanted – needed – him next to me.

"Come on" I said tentatively, holding his hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes. I'm still in panic, but I should be fine" I whispered against his chest "Lucas."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I did what I had to."

"You're always saving me."

"Seems like I'm the one."

"Look, I..." Both of us said at the same time and then giggled.

"You go first."

"Okay. I'm falling for you again. I feel it."

"What about Brooke?"

"She's a part of my past. Now all I care about is my future. And it involves you."

I was speechless. He always leave me speechless.

"It envolves me?"

"Yeah. I realized that... I want you. Forever. If you want me too, we can try it over and work things out. I want this to stick, to be real. To be forever. I have to be with you. I know I do."

"Lucas. I want you. I want this to last. But, with so many comings and goings, do you really think it could work?"

"I feel it in my heart. I'm willing to give it a try. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Lucas. Lucas." He heard a voice calling for him.

"Yeah?" He answered in a sleepy voice.

"Were you having like a good dream?"

"It wasn't real?"

"What?"

"Me and you deciding to give us another chance?"

"No."

"Oh."

He sounded disappointed. Suddenly he noticed he had his arms around me.

"Oh god, did we...?"

"No. At least I don't remember doing."

He sighed in relief.

"So you said you dreamed about us getting together?"

"Yes."

"What did it feel like?"

"If felt great. I felt something I only feel when I kiss you."

"Really? Does this something have a name?"

"Yes. Love."

I looked at him.

"Want to feel it again?"

He only looked at me and watched me as I laid down on the bed. He laid next to me and stared at my expressive brown eyes before leaning over to meet my red lips. It didn't take much time until he got on top of me.

"Lucas. Lucas. Wait." I pushed him away.

I reached over my chest of drawers and grabbed a condom.

"Use it."

"Peyton."

"I'm ovulating Lucas. I can get pregnant."

He just stared at me. His looks were so intense and so easy to understand.

"No. No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a teenager! I've got some pretty big plans for me. A baby is not good."

"Hey."

"I said no okay? If you want a baby, go get Brooke. Knock her up. I'm sure she'll love to have you back again!"

"Except that I don't want her. I want you. I've said this before."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Come here. It's not a big deal."

He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his lap. I don't know why but I always feel safe whenever I'm around him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Nothing can change it."

He caressed my face with the back of his hand and my body trembled from his warm touch.

"I'm just not the motherly type you know? Some people are born to be mother. Not me."

"Shhh, don't say that. You'll be a great mom. I know it. Plus, you'll have a dedicated and caring guy next to you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I promise" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Thanks. You're always cheering me up."

"I don't want to see you so sad. It breaks my heart you know?"

"Yeah."

I looked at those eyes I love so much. The eyes that belong to the person I could die for. Everytime I get lost, I need to just look at him and I'm found again.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how much I love this. How much I need you next to me. How I would die if you just get up and leave to find Brooke."

"Well, I love this too. I need you next to me as much as you need me. And don't sweat it. I'm not leaving you Peyton. Remember three years ago, when I said Brooke is great but she's not you?"

"Yeah."

"I still mean it. I want us to be together. I do. Nothing will come between us anymore." He took my face on his hands. "I swear it."

I smiled as I slipped my hands up to his shoulder, it's now or never. I've wanted this for so long and now we can have it.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither."

He had his hands on my back, just below my bra.

"Wanna go ahead?" He asked me.

"Yes, yes I do."

The words came out all together and he laughed.

"Ok."

He gently laid me on the bed and laid on top of me. We're finally doing it. His kisses, I loved them. They are so powerful and deep.

"Lucas."

"Huh?" He continued kissing me.

"Don't ever let me wake up from this dream."

He cupped my face and stared at my teary shined eyes and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I won't. Don't ever let me wake up too ok? I don't want to."

"Ok. I won't let anyone come between us. It's just you and me now."

He smiled so naively.

"You know."

"What?"

"When I had sex with Brooke, I pictured you under me."

"Oh, that's awkward."

"I was with her but my heart wanted you. Since the beginning."

"But we didn't know each other."

"But we can know when it's meant to be. You and me... were always meant to be."

"Oh you really know how to get a girl."

"Glad the only one I want is here with me now. I won't let her slip away. Not this time."

"Lucas."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. Never doubt of this."

He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Peyton."

I placed my hand on his face, allowing him to bend down to kiss me. He did so, and passionately and deeply. I kissed him back just the same way he did me.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"I know. Me too."

He leaned down and kissed me again. Once again I kissed him back. He reached over my shirt and lifted it to remove it. We kissed some more before he took off his own shirt. I've seen his chest naked before but this time it was different. I felt a pleasant but cold rush through all my body. And I trembled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" He insisted.

"It's just... it is so nice to be here, so closer to you."

He smiled.

"Right back at ya. I'm finally where I should be."

His arms were in both sides of me, preventing me from escaping. I didn't want anyway. He was unclipping my bra when the doorbell rang. He pulled away.

"Can't your mom go get it?"

"She's not home." He leaned back and kissed me briefly. "I'll be back."

He closed the door behind him. I threw my head back on the pillow when I heard her voice.

"Lucas, I miss you."

My mind keeps echoing it, so I decide to get dressed and leave. Oh better, I will show up wearing bra and panties. Let's see what she thinks.

"Peyton and I are just friends."

"Just friends?" She looked at Peyton standing against the door.

"Lucas honey. Ready to make some scores?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying the benefits" Brooke walked past him and to the door.

"Brooke."

She stopped and looked at him. I knew I had to leave that moment.

"Lucas, I have to go."

He looked at me and followed me as I began to walk.

"Peyton, wait! Wait!" He grabbed my arm.

"Why did you ask for her to stay?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"Right."

"Peyton, look."

"No. I'm glad we didn't go through it. You were trying to get me pregnant to get to her? That sounds like something Nathan could do. I didn't expect you two to switch places."

"Hey. Listen."

"Two seconds."

He didn't say a word. He only kissed me on the lips.

"You believe me now?"

"You want to get her pregnant?"

"I'll just leave you two alone." I made my way to his room and changed.

I came back after some minutes. "We'll talk later... maybe."

And I stormed off.

"Lucas! I want an answer!"

"No, I don't want to get her pregnant."

"Then why she said that?"

"Can we talk later? I'm really busy."

"With what? She's gone Luke."

"I know. And so are you." He opened the door for her to leave.

After she left he ran to the computer and connected his IM. He was relieved to see me on. He began to chat with me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Brooke left."

"Wow, she was fast."

"Drop it. We didn't do anything."

"Right."

"Peyton, you've got to trust me."

"I don't know Scott."

"Wow, you must be pretty pissed."

"I am."

A part of me found it funny and I smiled.

"I love that smile."

"Thanks."

"What are you drawing?"

"Nah, nothing really exciting."

"You can draw here."

"Sorry. My stuff is all here."

"Come on, I love to watch you draw."

"Sorry. Maybe next time."

"Come on... I miss you!"

"Gotta go. Bye."

I went off before reading his message. After several minutes he showed up at my place.

"I can't."

"What? And what are you doing here?"

"I can't let you go. I have to be with you."

"Lucas, it's over."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

I turned my back to him. He grabbed my arm, making me look at him again.

"Peyton."

I had no time to answer, when I realized I was kissing him,

"It's you"

My face was on his hands.

"It can't."

"But it is."

"You don't understand."

"Make me."

"Lucas, I got a job... in Nevada."

"What?"

He looked at me in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

"What? You're leaving?"

"Yep. I guess it's the best for everyone."

"It's not."

"I don't wanna come between you and Brooke. Things are pretty rough between me and her and I don't want to ruin the chances for you."

"Hey. Brooke and I are over."

"Says who?"

"I do."

"Look, I have to go." She tried to get away from him.

"I can't let you go Peyton."

"Please. It's better this way."

He looked straight in her eyes. She had tears on them.

"Don't you wanna fight for love?"

"Lucas, Brooke is my best friend. I can't do that to her."

"Peyton, five words here: Peyton and I are over. I mean, Brooke. Brooke and I are over."

Her tears were evident now. He did his best to fix the situation but didn't success. She released his arms from her and walked away.

Lucas left her house and went straight to the cafe.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi mom."

"What's wrong Lucas?"

"Peyton."

"What happened?"

"We were doing fine until Brooke showed up."

"You two were having sex?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're 18. You know what is right and what is wrong."

"I do. I love Peyton. I know I do."

"Then fight for her."

"She's leaving."

"Where?"

"Nevada."

"Son, if you don't want her to go, do something that convinces her to stay."

"I know exactly what to do."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Giving her a day she'll never forget."

"You mean night?"

"Who knows? Let's hope she likes it. Wish me luck mom."

"Good luck son."

Lucas went to talk to Haley and see if she could help him planning the special day.

"You're really in love with her, aren't you?"

"I am. I am."

"So, what are your plans so far?"

"I want to take her to the beach house and giving her the night we've both been waiting for three

years."

"Sounds nice. I can lend you the house for it. You better be very romantic if you want her to stay. Flowers, chocolate, candles."

"Right."

"And for the day, plan something you know she likes. Take her to places that mean something for both of you. Do something that will please her and make her happy."

"That's nice. Thanks for your help Haley."

"Anytime."

He hugged his best friend and left.

"Good... luck."

Lucas rushed home. He knew Peyton would be chatting with someone. Well, he knew her computer would be on. He quickly turned his own and was glad to see her on.

"Hi."

"Don't wanna talk?"

"Please Peyton. You have to forgive me."

"Why? We're over. You said that."

"I meant Brooke and I. I'm sorry."

"Ok."

"Come on Peyton."

"Lucas."

"I need to talk to you. Can I come by?"

"Whatever."

"Ok."

Both of them signed off. Lucas arrived at her place after a few minutes. The door was open so he sneaked in. Peyton was sitting in the bed drawing. She jumped when she heard his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I said I was coming over."

"Whatever Lucas."

She stood from the bed and tried to get past him. He stepped in front of her and blocked her way.

"You need to listen to me."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, fine."

"Look, I love you. I do. If you just give me a chance to prove that. Please."

He took her hands on his own. She looked at him and couldn't control her smile.

"Ok."

"I love when you smile. And when you blush."

"Lucas stop."

She buried her face on her hands and laughed awkwardly. He put his hands on her both shoulders and pulled her into him, embracing her right after. He pulled away to look at her, but never took his arms away from her. He stared at her and lifted her chin so he could see her pretty eyes. She looked so vulnerable, like she was afraid of something she didn't know of just for him to protect her.

"You make me always regret after making some life changing decisions."

He said nothing, just continued caressing her back and listening to her.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to Nevada right now."

Again, he said nothing.

"Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

She stepped away from him and moved to look outside through the window. He watched her and that was when he knew he would chase her wherever she goes. He carefully and slowly walked towards her. He stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly when she lifted her hands and placed then in the window. Tears formed in her eyes. Tears of not being sure of what to do now.

"You don't need to go if you don't want to."

He waited for her to say some words. When he noticed she wasn't going to answer, he slowly turned her to him and they stood face to face. It hurt him to see her in such pain. He pulled her into a hug before he knew that. She cried in his chest.

"It's ok. Don't cry Peyton. Please."

"What should I do? Should I fight for my dream and take this job or should I give it all up and live another fairytale?"

"That's up to you. But I'm not going to give up on you that easily."

"I need to think."

"Everything you've got is here. Friends, your dad."

"What if I got tired of it? What if I want to leave it all behind?"

"Then I'll do the same and go with you."

She smiled.

"You don't understand, do you? I love you Peyton. You probably think this is non-sense but... I do love you."

She looked at him with a cute face.

"See, that's what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"When I'm hopeless or need a light to guide, I need to look at you. That's when I know I'm on the right way."

She released his arms from her and walked away.

"You really don't mean that."

"I do. I -"

He was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

"It's the guy from the office I applied for. This may take a while. You know the way out."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Peyton got the call.

"Hey Derek."

"Hi Peyton."

She was startled by the sound of the voice and the thought of whom it belonged to.

"Leave me alone."

"I love you Peyt. We're supposed to be together."

"First of all don't call me Peyt. And we're not supposed to be together."

"It's because of Lucas, isn't it?"

"It's not. I gotta go."

She quickly closed her cell and put some clothes on a bag. She knew she had to get out her place as soon as possible now. Lucas was at the cafe, talking to Haley.

"She was a bit rude."

"She's confused."

"Still."

"I don't blame her."

"What happened Luke?"

A scared Haley asked noticing her friend's shocking face.

"Have you ever got the impression that something bad is about to happen and don't know to whom?"

"I don't think so. What you think is going to happen?"

"I had a sensation that Peyton is not safe."

"Nah, don't play the overprotective."

"She needs someone to protect her Haley. I'm that someone."

"Ok. We're going to check this premonition."

While Lucas and Haley rushed to Peyton's house, she received an IM when she was closing the door. She came back to read the message.

"Oh my God."

Her eyes had tears, terrified of how Derek could so some horrible things. She grabbed her bag and left. Lucas and Haley walked in Peyton's house. Fear filled his body and mind. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. He kept an eye on his best friend and tried to be careful and not make noise. Peyton stopped by Karen's cafe.

"Karen, where's Lucas?"

"He and Haley went somewhere."

"Well, if you see him tell him I went to solve somethings."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Peyton."

"Yeah."

"What happened? You seem a little nervous." Karen added after seeing her face.

"Uh, nothing. I'm worried about the trip and this job." She walked out. "Thanks."

"See Lucas. Everything is fine."

"Oh yeah? Then where's she?"

"Maybe she went to the cafe."

"Or maybe Derek came and kidnapped her."

Peyton stopped at Derek's and softly knocked on the door. He opened it and she got in.

"I knew you loved me too."

"Leave Lucas out of it. I told you. It's not about him."

He pushed her against a wall and put his arms on both sides of her, unabling her to escape. She even tried to scream for help, maybe Lucas could listen, but Derek covered her mouth with his hand. She kicked him on the leg and ran to the bedroom and closed the door. She ran to the window and managed to call Lucas quickly, but the sound of Derek breaking the door made her drop her cell outside. Lucas heard his phone ringing. His fears rushed back when he saw her number on the ID.

"Peyton. Peyton. Peyton answer me please!"

He closed his phone and looked at Haley.

"What happened Luke?"

"She's in danger. Peyton. I knew something was wrong."

He tried to reach her one more time but no one answered the phone.

"I need to find her."

"Don't go by yourself. I'll ask Nathan to go with you."

"No Haley. I need to do this alone."

"Have you lost your mind? You can't go there alone. He can kill you!"

"Well, I can't risk Nathan's life can I? Not now. I wouldn't forgive myself if he dies or gets hurt."

"Don't be stupid Lucas. Nothing will happen."

He only looked at her.

"Yeah ok. But you have to promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. I promise."

Derek was leaving Peyton with no where to go. She had tears in her eyes.

"Derek please. Please stop it."

He pretended he didn't listen to her and kept walking to her. She slipped down the wall and sat down on the floor. Derek grabbed her arms and made her get up again. Then he lifted her shirt and took it off. He stared at her breasts for a moment before holding and kissing them hungrily. Only one thought came over her mind. Lucas. How he would react when she tells him she was sexually abused by Derek. They weren't dating but they always gave each other explanations and had an open relation. They were both unsure if what they felt for each other was actually love. Everybody else thought so, not them though. That was, until she was brave enough to acknowledge it for him. Lucas ran as fast as he could to Peyton's place. A part of him knew she wouldn't be there. Derek moved to Peyton's neck and led her to the bed. He fell over her and kissed her. A tear steamed down her face and other ones tried to escape too. Lucas entered the house he knew as his second home. They went through so much there, and he knew he wasn't willing to give up on her. Ever. Desperate was the only feeling he has when he found the house empty. This feeling turned into rage and revenge. As he was walking through the hall to get out the house, he began to cry. The thought of what could have happened to his love terrified him. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't able to save her. Peyton tried her best to avoid Derek. She looked away.

"Lucas." She whispered between tears.

Ten blocks away, a desperate man in love was holding a portrait of him and the love of his life and realized he would do whatever it takes to rescue her and have her in his arms again. They were far from each other but he heard her calling for him like she was only five meters away. And he rushed out to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

Lucas stood on the porch and didn't know where to go. He began to fear losing her again. He leaned against the door and slipped to the ground. Then he covered his face with his hands and cried. Brooke was going to visit her friend and bumped into Lucas.

"Lucas, what happened?"

She knelt next to him. He didn't move.

"Peyton. She's gone. I don't know where she is. I mean. Derek kidnapped her, but I can't know where they went."

"Oh my God!"

"I need to find her Brooke." He uncovered his face and looked at her. "I wouldn't forgive me if I can't save her."

"Luke, look, it's gonna be ok."

"Yeah, probably this time he's raping her, but yeah it's gonna be ok."

"Lucas, if she means this much to you, you should get up, raise your head and not stop looking for her until you find her."

"You know what? You're right. I won't stop searching until I find her."

'There you go. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Lucas rushed to his mom café.

"Mom, I need the car."

"What for?"

"Peyton. She's in danger. I need to save her."

Peyton was under Derek. She was only wearing her underwear. She tried to get away but he was too strong for her that she gave up trying. Her mind kept drifting to only one person. Lucas. Haley sat on the couch with a worried face.

"What's wrong Haley?"

"I'm worried about Lucas. And Peyton."

"What's about them?"

"Seems like Derek, the psycho kidnapped her."

"What?"

"Nathan, I think you should go and help him."

"But."

"Please. It'll make me more relieved."

"Ok then."

"Thanks. Take care. And take care of Lucas."

"I will. Take care you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss goodbye and Nathan leaves.

"Lucas, you must be really into this girl to risk your life like this."

"I am, mom. I am."

They smiled at each other before Lucas turned to leave. He bumped into Nathan just after he closed the door.

"Glad you're still here."

"Why?"

"I'm going with you."

"Hey man, you don't need to. Really."

"Hey, I want to ok? Haley's worried."

Lucas sighed.

"Ok. Let's go."

Brooke made her way to Haley and Nathan house and both of them waited for news. Peyton couldn't stop crying. She tried everything to get away from him but nothing seemed to work.

"Lucas." She whispered again, somehow hoping he could hear.

It worked actually. He heard her again.

"Peyton."

"Hey, you want me to drive?"

"Please. Thanks."

"Hey, don't worry. We're gonna find her."

Lucas parked the car and they switched places.

"You know, I was being honest to her when I told her I loved her on the play."

"You never stopped loving her, did you?"

Lucas pretended to think for a second.

"No, I didn't."

"Then why you took three years to declare your love for her?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to hurt Brooke."

"But you hurt Peyton, which is like ten times worse. And you only fooled yourself. Everybody else saw it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. It was obvious."

Lucas laughed.

"You know the day you came to Tree Hill and we played against each other, I told her you would get her if you win. You did – both. But I thank you. If you didn't, I wouldn't be with Haley now."

"How can you be so sure about it? You and Haley were written in the stars." He looked away. "Just like me and Peyton."

Nathan put his hand on his brother shoulder.

"It will all be fine in the end. I know it will."

"Thanks Nathan. For doing this."

"Anytime. Can I ask you a question?"

"It's a free country."

"You love Peyton? Truly love her?"

"I think I do. There's a certain time in your life when something keeps going to you, even you trying hard to keep it away. For a long time I tried to push my feelings for Peyton aside and not getting Brooke hurt. But there was always something that made them come back again. Then I knew I couldn't do it. I didn't want to."

"Yeah. I know what it's like."

"She changed me in ways she'll never know. Or I'll never know. All I know is that she showed me true love. As long as I'm here, I'll never let that love go away. She is the reason I'm still here and... the day she leaves is the day I'll leave too."

"We're gonna find her Luke. And it all will be ok."

"I know."

"Any idea where she might be?"

"Hummm... Derek's. She might be there."

"Ok. Let's go."

"So Brooke, how are you dealing?"

"I hope they can bring Peyton safe."

"Yeah. I'm gonna call Nathan."

A few minutes later...

"So?"

"They are at Derek's place."

"Oh god."

Derek heard the car even before it stopped in the front door. Peyton began to feel relieved and happy. Lucas got out of the car and slammed the door. He walked to the door with Nathan close to him. He carefully opened the door and headed to the stairs. He looked up to the second floor before going up. Once on the uppest part of the house, he ran to the room where the groans were coming from.

"Peyton."

"Lucas!"

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?"

He glanced over a half-naked Peyton laying on the bed. For a moment he got lost on her but was awaken by Nathan shouts.

"You're not playing the same trick on me."

He slapped Derek's hand, dropping the shocking machine. Then he grabbed it and shocked Derek himself.

"That is for you to know that you can't mess with her again." He turned to Peyton, whom was still laying in the bed. "Come on." He gave her his hand. "Let's get out of here."

She stood but was unable to move. He tried to pull her by the hand but didn't work. He turned to her and saw her crying. He got closer and hugged her.

"It's ok. I'm here."

He sighed deeply. The thought of having her in his arms again softened him.

"I'll never let you go Peyton. I swear." He lifted her chin and looked straight in her eyes. "Now go get dressed. We need to go."

"Ok. I'm going down in a few minutes. Wait for me outside ok?"

"Ok."

Lucas glanced at Derek one more time before leaving with Nathan. Peyton collected her clothes and moved to the bathroom but something was holding her. She looked down and saw Derek's hand on her ankle. She stood motionless while he slipped his hands through her body. She closed her eyes and hold her breath so that she couldn't show him fear and scare. Lucas was almost out of the house when he feared Derek was attacking Peyton again. He turned and looked towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I had a feeling he's attacking her again."

"Nah, she's safe now. With the quantity of shocks you gave him he won't be awake for a while."

"Yeah, you're right."

He closed the door and headed to his mom's car.

"Listen, you should go. Haley is probably worried as hell. I can take it from here. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anything you want, just call ok?"

"Ok."

"Take care man. I mean it."

"I will."

Nathan drove off and Lucas waited for Peyton in her car. It was about to pour. Real hard. Peyton still didn't dare to make a move, who knows what could happen to her. That's when she knew she couldn't fear him. She was strong. She could do it. She turned around and bent down and grabbed her pepper spray and sprayed it in his eyes. Then she ran to get outside the house. Once outside, she leaned against the door and sighed in relief. It was pouring hard, with lightinings and everything. Lucas stepped out of the car the moment he saw her. He didn't care if it was raining or not. He only wanted to have her in his arms. Nothing else seemed to matter. His world was her and everything about her. And there they stood. Him next to the car and her on the porch, afraid of catching rain. And there they stood. Even before she could notice she was running into him and collapsing into his arms. The rain was falling over them, but for them it only made the moment be more special.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"Don't. I wanted to."

She smiled against his chest and held him tighter.

"Peyton." He spoke in a low tone, almost whispering. "I don't want you to go. I want, I need you to stay. I need you."

"Lucas, please don't."

"I'm serious. I need you."

"I already took the job."

"What?"

"I'll leave in two days."

She looked at him, never releasing her arms from his back.

"So what this all meant? It has a meaning right?"

"I'm not sure if it meant anything."

"It did. I know that."

"I'm sorry for always risking your life."

She finally let go of him and walked away. Lucas held her arm.

"Peyton."

She looked back and was greeted by his lips on her mouth. And he made her hesitation and fear become passion. As a result for that she opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue find hers. They kissed powerfully on the rain that still fell on them. If it was up only to him, he'd be holding her this close forever. They eventually pulled away and it hurt them. She let out a sigh of relief.

"See, it's real."

"Yeah."

"Peyton, marry me."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. But I'm certainly not now."

"Lucas, think for a moment. Is this what you really want?"

"Yeah. I realized today that I can't live without you. I need you next to me." He looked straight in her eyes. "So pretty much, yeah. This is what I reallly want."

"Ok. I need to think."

"Ok."

He turned to open the car door for her to get in. They didn't talk for a while.

"You know, when I said I wanted to have a baby... I didn't mean it. It's just I went shopping with my mom and I knew I wanted to have a family."

"Before Jake left I asked him to marry me. Sounds stupid now, but I really wanted that family."

"It doesn't sound stupid Peyton. It sounds great. I'm glad we wish for the same things."

"Yeah." She looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know."

"I can't help it Peyton."

"Ok" She turned to him. "I have to go. See ya."

She got out of the car and entered the house. Lucas stared at the front door for a while before heading home.

In the following day, he woke up early and went to the café. He wanted Haley to help him plan the especial day for Peyton. His best friend was astonished with the huge news.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"Oh my god Lucas!"

"What Haley?"

"This is so unexpected."

"But I've been holding it for a long time."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said she needed to think."

"See, even her thinks it's crazy!"

"She doesn't think that. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Sure."

"Ok. So can you sing when I propose to her? I really want you to."

"Sure. I can do it."

"Great. Thanks. Now I was thinking about ordering some flowers and buying candles. What you think?"

"I think I'm leaving Nathan." She teased. "Seriously, I think this is really nice of you Lucas. She'll love it."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah!"

"That helped a lot. What else should I include?"

"Music. Slow and romantic. Oh and make sure you'll be wearing a very elegant clothe. Remember, you want to impress her."

"Right."

"You better choose very nice songs to play after I sing."

"Don't worry. I will. Thanks Haley."

"It's my pleasure."

"Hey can you take Peyton to TRIC please?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Did I hear it right?" Karen came after Lucas left. "He's gonna propose to that girl?"

"You heard it right."

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"He loves her. She loves him. They deserve to be together."

"Yeah, you're right."

Lucas rushed to buy the things for the night. For the first time in his life, he felt he was doing the right thing. He loved Peyton and knew she would be by his side till he dies. The thought of them getting married and raising kids made him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

Lucas soon came back to Karen's café but left to take Peyton to her special day, just as soon as he came. Peyton was making her bag.

"You're fast."

She turned and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. Listen, can you come with me?"

"Why?"

"I want you to spend this day with me. No worries and no problems. A day to be remembered."

He offered his hand to her and she took it.

"You shouldn't have."

"I should."

"Ok." She hugged him.

"Grab what you need. I'll wait. Oh and make sure you take a bikini with you. You're gonna need it."

"Ok."

Lucas always surprises Peyton. That is the main thing she is going to miss when she leaves. She went down stairs after some minutes.

"I'm ready."

"Ok. Let's go." Lucas stood and grabbed her bag.

"By the way, what are we doing?"

"I can't tell, it's a surprise."

"Come on Lucas. Please."

"Wait and see."

"That's not fair."

He couldn't help but laugh. He put his arm around her.

"Are you telling me now?"

"No. It's a surprise and I want to impress you."

"Ok." She took a moment to think. "Just for you to know I'm not that curious anyway."

He smiled.

"I know that."

"Good."

"Haley lend me the beach house."

"Oh yeah? So we're going there?"

"You bet."

"Wow, I never thought of staying there... alone I mean."

"You're not alone."

"I guess we're doing it there. I didn't bring the right clothes."

He laughed at her. He loved when she made him laugh.

"We're not doing it. Maybe later. We're going to spend the day at the beach."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

"Are you going to miss me or you're cutting me off your life?"

"Of course I'm going to miss you! Peyton, I would never cut you off my life. You mean a lot to me."

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Oh I know." He looked at her and smiled. "There, we're here. Let's hurry and go to the beach."

"Oh yeah. We're so far away from it." She teased.

Lucas reached for Peyton's hand and took it. Their fingers were laced together. She looked at them and felt embarrassed for it somehow. He looked ar her and found her face turning red funny.

"Why are you embarrassed about?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Ok." He put his arm around her. "Now go get changed. I'll be waiting for you on the beach."

"Sure."

Lucas left so she could change. He called Haley from the beach.

"Hey, there's been some changes. I will propose to her here. Is it ok for you? Great, and please bring what I left there with you. Ok. Bye."

He stared at his phone and was startled by Peyton's voice.

"Who was that?"

"Uh, Haley." He turned to her. "You look... wow!"

"Haha thanks."

"I mean, really."

"You know what they say, red is the color of passion."

"In that case I should paint myself red." He joked. "Anyway, wanna get in the water?"

"Sure."

"But first, I want to scream to everyone who wants to hear. I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"Lucas, stop it! You're embarrassing me."

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too."

Before they realised, they were lost in each other's arms, kissing deeply and passionately.

"Don't leave."

"Lucas please."

"I'm serious. Stay here. Stay with me."

"I don't know." She looked away.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"You can think about it. Give me the answer at night."

"Ok."

"I wish I could watch the sun rise from here. Too bad I missed it."

"You can still see the sunset, which is just as beautiful as the sunrise."

"Yeah."

"Are we going in the sea or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

She let go of him and walked to the sea. He looked at her for some seconds then ran after her. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he spun her around.

"I'm so happy you're here with me."

"Yeah. Thanks for doing it for me."

"Nah, don't thank me. I wanted to do this."

She hugged him tightly.

"I don't wanna go." She whispered in his ear.

"Then don't."

"I... I..."

He had that look in his eyes again. The same look he had when they kissed in the hotel room three years ago. The Lucas that made her believe in true love was standing in front of her again. She couldn't help but smile at it.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Ah, I just saw the old Lucas. The one I almost hit."

He smiled at her back.

"He's still here... somewhere."

"Yeah."

Peyton bent down and wet her hair with her hands.

"Are you ok?" She asked when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm great."

"Ok. Great."

"I'm regretting not admitting my feelings for you when we first met. Or talked."

"Yeah. But you know what? Now is just as great as that day. I'm really ok with waiting three years."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's ok. Really."

"Ok."

Peyton walked back to the sand and sat on it. Lucas sat next to her and noticed her crying.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"It seems like a dream. I don't want to wake up. I don't want it to end."

"Oh Peyton." He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't need to wake up. It's ok. I don't want it to end too. But you know, our story is only in the beginning."

"I hope so."

Peyton wanted to look at Lucas' beautiful eyes, so she moved to rest her head on his lap. Lucas absentmindedly played with the wet curlies of her hair and found it difficult to keep himself from kissing her soft mouth. Peyton's eyes kept drifting from his eyes to his lips. She waited for so long to call him 'mine'. Lucas bent his head and his lips met hers in a deep kiss. He gently laid her on the sand and leaned over her, kissing her passionately some more. When kisses began to turn to something else, she pulled him away.

"We're in a public place."

That was her excuse, but he understood it. He rolled back to his side and laid next to her.

"So, what you've got for me now?"

"Erm... want to eat some dinner?"

"Sure."

He got up and helped her to. They walked out the beach in each other's arms.

"Did you bring a dress? A fancy one?" He asked when they got back to the beach house.

"No, why?"

"I'm buying you one then."

"Lucas, you don't need to. Really."

"I want to."

"Let me see what I brought."

"Ok."

"Oh I have the red dress I wore at Haley's wedding."

"That will do it."

"Ok."

They went to their rooms and changed. When she finished putting her make up and went to the living room, he was already waiting for her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." He offered his arm to her and she took it.

"Why do I feel like Cinderella suddenly?"

"Cause you deserve it."

"Thanks. And you mean I deserve to be a slave too."

"No, I didn't say that."

"Where are we going to anyway?"

"Eating out."

"Wow, my last fancy dinner. Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome. You look hot by the way."

"Haha thanks. So do you."

He put his arm around her and they walked out the house.

"I want to take you to a place that means a lot to me."

"Ok. Sure."

Lucas drove to the river court.

"See, I knew you were coming here. Yeah, this place means a lot to you."

"It does. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. Me and Nathan, one on one. He hit me on the nose remember?"

"Yeah. That was pretty rude."

"Yeah, but you know what? It didn't matter. Cause I knew my future was in front of me again."

"You confronting Nathan?" Peyton asked puzzedly.

"You Peyton. I knew you were the one for me since your car broke down."

"I do remember that. You accused me of being the least cheery person you knew."

"Yeah, uh... sorry about that."

"Why? You were right." She turned her back to him.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her arms. From this closer to her, he could hear her sobbing and sniffling.

"Peyton, are you crying?"

"No. I'm..." She sighed deeply. "Just happy. That's all. Happy tears you know."

"I'm sorry if I scared you with this whole future thing. It's how I feel."

"You didn't scare me."

She was still with her back to him and he had his hands on her arms.

"Then why can't you look at me? I need to see your pretty eyes."

She slowly turned to him. Her eyes red from crying. Lucas couldn't help but hug her. It hurt to see her like that. She burst into tears against his chest. He didn't say a word for a while, just caressed her hair and back.

"I should go."

"We're not finished Peyton."

"I know. But I have to finish packing for tomorrow."

"Ok. Let's go back."

"I'm sorry for crying in your chest." She mentioned the web stains in his shirt.

"Don't worry." He opened the door for her and helped her get out the car.

"What's this noise? Did you hear it?" A scared Peyton asked, trying to hide behind Lucas. "It's coming from the house."

"Wait here. I'll go check it."

"Don't leave me alone."

"It's ok." He placed a kiss in her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Lucas walked into the house and scared Haley.

"Thank god it's you."

"You need some happy?"

"Hell yeah!"

A few minutes later Lucas came outside and found Peyton sitting in the sand, looking at the stars. He sat next to her.

"Couting stars?"

"You took long. What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Nice heart by the way." He mentioned the heart on the sand.

"Thanks."

"Come on. I have something for you." He stood and helped her too.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lucas guided her to the house. When they got in she noticed the hall was full of rose petals and candles.

"Oh god."

"Wait here. And I'll call when I'm ready."

"Ok."

Lucas walked upstairs. A very slow song started playing. Peyton froze for a moment.

"Peyton, come here."

She started going up and, as she got closer to the bedroom, she could hear Haley singing 'Let Me Fall'. Soon her eyes were all teary. She walked in the bedroom and saw a lot of candles and much more rose petals. Lucas was standing in the center of the room.

"Lucas."

"I wasn't kidding yesterday. I want to marry you. I do."

"You sure."

"I've never been this sure my entire life. I'm sure."

His hands were on his back. He revealed them and placed a flower behind her ear.

"I wanted to make it as special as I could. I want you to stay. I need you to stay."

"Lucas."

"Peyton." He took her hands on his and knelt down. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh god."

Tears fell from her eyes. Tears from happiness or whatever she was feeling. She didn't care. She knelt down in front of him.

"I said once you can't help who you love. I can't help but love you. I can't stop loving you Peyton. So what you say? Will you marry me?"

Peyton looked at him, not knowing what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5:**

"I don't know. I'm leaving Tree Hill. Forever."

"Don't leave." He looked into her eyes. "Stay here. Marry me. We have the whole life ahead."

"But this is an unique job. I've been dreaming for this opportunity my entire life."

"What about me? I mean nothing to you?"

"Of course you do. You mean the world to me. You know that."

"Then stay here. Stay with me."

She looked at his eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to him.

"I know that's what you want Peyton. Your eyes say it."

"Gosh, you can read me that well?" She took some minutes to make her mind up. "Say that again."

"What? Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Lucas Scott. I will."

She smiled and absorbed the moment. He released her hands and hugged her.

"I love you Peyton. Truly love you."

"I love you too Lucas. I've been waiting for the day I could say those three words without feeling guilt or bad for so long. I can tell everyone I love you and feel great about it."

He smiled over her shoulder, still holding her close to him.

"What should we do now?"

He pulled away and looked at her.

"This."

He held her face with his hands and leaned to kiss her. She kissed him back, feeling good for being honest with his ex and her best friend for the first time.

"Should we really be doing this?"

"Oh yeah."

He moved in to another kiss. This kiss forced her to stand up. It was an urgent kiss. They pulled away after some minutes. Lucas picked Peyton in his arms and took her to another room. He gently placed her in the bed and leaned over her body. He ran his hands through her arms, kissing her deeply. He reached down to her dress to take it off and found it difficult due to the lenght of it.

"Wait, wait." Peyton pulled him away.

She stood and looked at him, waiting for him to come and make out with her.

"You look so hot in fancy clothes."

Lucas stood and walked towards her. He pushed her into a wall and kissed her neck. He began to lift her dress and seized the opportunity to run his hands over her legs. Peyton sighed at his touches on her skin. He took the dress off and her bra was shown. He amazingly stared at her breasts. He grabbed her arms and spun her around and laid her in bed. Peyton reached for his tie and undid it, jerking it away. Then she began to unbutton his shirt in a sexy way that made him be more turned on. She took it off and kissed his chest sexily. He groaned.

"Oh god Peyton. You kill me this way."

"You enjoying huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good."

She reached below and took the belt of his pants. Then she unzipered it, leaving him only on his boxers. She leaned back and waited for him to come on her. He did. He kissed her mouth and made a way of kisses to her breasts. He aimed so much for them. He kissed and held them tenderly. Peyton tried to hold her groans.

"I need you Lucas. Now!"

"Now? You sure?"

"Hell yes! I am sure."

"Ok."

He continued to kiss her lips as his hands reached her bra and unclipped it. Peyton waited to feel his touches on her skin and opened her eyes when she noticed he stopped teasing her.

"What happened?"

"Last chance. You sure you wanna go ahead?"

"Yes. I told you that. Now I'm not so sure." Peyton sat on the bed. "What's wrong Luke?"

"I... I don't know."

"You really ruined the moment you know?"

"Yeah." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It seems like we're never going further than this."

"I guess not."

"Is this about Brooke again? Cause last time it was because of her necklace. What is it now Luke? Her tattoo?"

"No. It's not about her. I just... I don't know. It freaks me out to know you're leaving."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Hey, take a look."

She lifted her hair and showed him the back of her neck. He smiled.

"Our initials in a heart? Pretty clever."

"Yeah." She let her hair fall back. "I also have another one. In a private place."

He surprisingly looked at her.

"Private place huh?"

"It's not there. Well, almost. Wanna come see it?"

Peyton laid back on her side and waited for him to come. He stared at her before leaning over.

"I sure do."

Worry and fear were replaced by passion. Two friends finally have what they expected for many years. Lucas reached down her waist and slowly reomved her pantie. He was greeted by a number above the mark of her underwear.

"33"

Peyton smiled.

"Well, it seemed nice. I wanted to." She looked up at him. "Judging by your face you didn't like it."

He looked away. Peyton held his face on her hands.

"Lucas, what's wrong? If you don't like just say it."

"It's not that Peyton!" He shouted. "We're not sure if it's gonna last for the rest of our lives. A tattoo is a serious deal."

"Yeah. You have one of a girl you're not dating anymore. I want us to last. I believe this is why I'm engaged to you. I was really considering on staying in Tree Hill. Now I'm not so sure."

She stood up, put her underwear back on again and left the room. He breathed in frustration and chased her.

"Peyton, I'm sorry ok? I didn't want to piss you."

"Too late for that huh?"

"You gotta listen to me." He grabbed her arm and she turned to him. "I'm not taking what I said back. I don't want to. I still want you to marry me. I know we have a lot to go through and learn. I'm willing to do it, aren't you?"

"I don't know Lucas. You made a scandal over a tattoo. I did it three years ago. After the party you said you wanted my heart. I came by your house right after I got it done. If it wasn't for real, do you really think I would do it?"

"I guess not."

"Yeah. I did it because I love you."

"I love you too Peyton."

"I guess not the way I wanted."

"What you want me to do?"

"Geez, you just proposed to me. I want you to be honest to yourself."

She turned and continued walking.

"Peyton."

She stopped.

"I want you. I do."

She turned around.

"I need you Peyton. It's you. I want you. Only you."

"Ok."

She stood still and he walked to her.

"I'm sorry. I really do want to wake up and see your face when I open my eyes."

"Lucas."

"Life has no sense without you next to me."

Peyton threw her arms around his neck and looked at him.

"This time I won't screw things up."

"I know." She hugged him. "We should go back to our room."

"Yeah. Cause feeling your skin against mine and seeing you wearing only underwear really turn me on."

Both of them laughed. Peyton pulled away from Lucas and walked to the bedroom. He walked right after her, with his hands on her waist. Across the bed, she stood in front of him and closed her eyes. He slowly made his way to her mouth and kissed her lips briefly. They pulled away and she sat in the bed. He leaned over and kissed her some more, forcing her to lay in the bed, with him over her. He ran his hands over her body and unclipped her bra. He touched her breasts, causing her to groan.

"Oh god. Yeah. Yeah."

He smiled at her pleasure. Lucas slowly removed her pantie and saw the tattoo again. He was still shocked by that. Peyton threw her head back in the pillow. He knew the reason.

"I did it because I love you. I told you."

"Ok."

"If you don't feel the same, just tell me."

"That's not it!" He rolled over back to his side.

"You know... you know what? Can we discuss about this later? I really don't feel like dealing with it right now."

"Ok."

"I should go. I have things to pack."

Peyton sat and was about to get up when Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Please stay. Please."

She looked at him.

"I can never say no to you."

She laid back on the bed and looked at him. He looked back at her.

"Yeah. Definitely sure. This is what I want."

"What?"

"You. And me. I want us."

She smiled.

"Me too." She rested her hands on his neck as he got on top of her. "Don't worry. I'm going to remove the tattoos."

"Leave them. I did one too."

"Really? Where?"

"That you'll need to find out."

"What did you do?"

"Find out."

"I really don't know where it might be cause you're almost naked here. The only thing in your body is the boxers." Her eyes widened. "Oh god! You didn't! You criticized mine and you did it too!"

She slapped him. He smiled mischievously.

"Oh god I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"I know."

Peyton placed her hand on his face.

"Aren't you gonna find out about the tattoo?"

"Oh yeah!"

She slowly and sexily removed his boxers and the tattoo came to view.

"Leyton forever."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

They smiled at each other.

"I can't believe that you made a big deal of mine considering you have one too."

Lucas said nothing, only smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed him back. They got as closer as two people can be. After that, Lucas rested on his side and looked at Peyton.

"So...?"

"Speechless." She gasped. "Amazing."

"Was it that good?"

"It was. Trust me."

Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"I'm exhausted."

"And I just want this day never to end. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't. Don't say."

"I don't know."

"Peyton I love you. Wherever you choose, we're gonna deal with. I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want this to end here and now. In fact, I don't want it to end at all."

"Me too." She said in a crying tone.

Lucas kissed her forehead. Then he grabbed his cellphone.

"We should take a picture. Our first picture as a couple." He pulled her into him and took the picture.

"Let me see. Well, it's actually pretty good... boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, I like that. It makes you my girl."

"So what you have in mind for your girl?"

"A little of this" He leaned over and kissed her. "And a little of this." He got on top of her.

They kissed passionately and made love again. Early in the morning, Peyton was awake. She was staring at Lucas. She had tears in her eyes. But she knew what she had to do. She kissed his cheek and got up. She looked at him one more time. She collected her clothes. She looked at her hand and saw the ring. She smiled at the reliving of last night. Lucas was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Peyton changed into her clothes and walked to Lucas. She placed a kiss on his head before leaving.

"I love you. Don't forget that."

She walked out of the room and put an envelope on the table. Then she went to the café.

"Hey Haley."

"Good morning,"

"Yeah. You can say so."

"How did it go?"

"Well" Peyton showed her hand.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Haley hugged her friend.

"Not so much. He doesn't know I'm here. And I don't want him to know. I'm leaving."

"Peyton! He proposed to you and you're leaving?"

"I'll be back Haley. I need to go. Bye."

"Peyton! Peyton!"

It was too late, she had already left. Peyton leaned against the window of the plane and fifty meters below, a heartbroken Lucas did the same, on the beach house window. A plane flew over the house. Her plane.


	6. Chapter 6

_The plane (the answering machine) part I took from Ross/Rachel scene. I hope you enjoy this part :)_

**Part 6:**

The plane had a problem during the flight and they had to lend in California.

"Haley."

"Hi Peyton. How was the flight?"

"Well, I'm stuck in California. There was a problem."

"Are you ok?"

"I miss Lucas Haley."

"Oh I know. He misses you too." Lucas walks in "Oh wait, he's here." She lowers the phone. "It's Peyton."

Peyton begs Haley not to give the phone to him as Lucas rushes to get it.

"Peyton."

"Hey."

"Where are you? Tell me and I'll go pick you up."

"Lucas."

"I can't live without you Peyton. I mean it."

"Plea-"

"I love you." He interrupted. "I do."

Peyton didn't answer.

"You said yes Peyton. That gotta mean something."

"Look, I have to go. I'm sorry. I have a plane to catch."

"Peyton! Peyton!"

"What did she say?"

"She said nothing. Nothing."

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"Proposing means something these days?"

"She felt scared. It's ok."

"She said yes Haley!"

"Ok, you know what? Here." She gave him some money. "Go. Go find her. She's your fiancé. And if you love her as much as you claim to, find her. Bring her back."

"Thanks." Lucas grabbed the money and turned to leave.

"And Lucas... it does mean something. You two are gonna be fine."

"Thanks Haley."

Lucas rushed home and quickly packed a few items. He knew he had to bring her back.

"Peyton, are you still on the airport?"

"Nope. I'm on the plane. Why?"

"Damn."

"What's up Hales?"

"Lucas is going to find you."

"What?"

"He wants you Peyton."

"I know."

"He loves you. He asked you to marry him. And you said yes, you know?"

"Yes. But this is a lifetime opportunity."

"Peyton, take for me. You don't want to change your love for a job. And I'm not talking about any guy. It's Lucas. Your crush since nineth grade."

"It's not meant to be Haley." Peyton looked at the wedding ring.

"Are you kidding me? It's totally meant to be!"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Come back. For him. A job is only a job. But you really want to lose him to Brooke? Do you?"

Peyton said nothing.

"Peyton!"

"No, I don't."

"That's your answer." Haley picked a piece of paper and a pen. "Give me the adress of where you're gonna be and I'll give it to him." She started writing. "Ok. Bye."

Lucas came back after some minutes.

"Here. The adress."

"How did you get it?"

"I convinced her. Never say I never did anything for you."

"Thanks Haley. You're the best."

"Ok. Ok. Just go find her."

"I will. My taxi is here. I should go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Lucas headed to the airport and got in the flight.

"Hi. This is Peyton. I can't answer right now. Leave the message after the beep."

Both Peyton and Lucas stared at their phones.

"Hey Haley."

"Please tell me you're going to Nevada."

"No, I'm heading home."

"Gosh Peyton!"

"What?"

"You need to get off this plane and go there."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"I'm gonna go back to Lucas."

"He's going after you. I told you that."

"Oh god."

"You have to go back Peyton."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Ok. Bye."

They both hung up. Lucas was thinking about Peyton during the flight. He looked at his finger and everything made sense to him. He had to tell her how important she was to him. The plane soon landed and he began his search for her. He unfolded the paper and read the adress. Then he asked for help.

"Hey, can you tell me where is this hotel?"

"Keep going. It's a hotel with a golden outdoor."

"Thanks."

He continued walking and heard his cellphone ringing.

"Hi Brooke."

"Hey. Did you find her?"

"Nope. Not yet. I'm trying."

"Ok. Please find her."

"I will Brooke."

"Call me when you do."

"Fine."

Lucas stood by the front door and looked inside. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Can you please tell me what room Peyton Sawyer is?"

"She's supposed to be at room 407 but she hasn't come yet."

"What? Ok, I'll wait for her."

He grabbed the key and went upstairs. He got in the room and sat on the bed.

"I didn't know Peyton could afford all this."

He decided to call Haley.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi."

"How was the flight?"

"Great."

"Yeah.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She isn't there?"

"Nope."

"Maybe she went shopping."

"Yeah. I'll call when we're coming back."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Good luck. Bye."

Haley stared at her phone and thought about Lucas and Peyton.

"I just hope she comes back to him."

"What's up Haley?"

"Oh I'm worried about Peyton and Lucas. They went in different directions again."

"They will find their way back eventually."

"I know. I just hope it won't be too late."

"Hey. It's Lucas and Peyton. It's never too late for them."

"You know what? You're right."

Lucas was sitting on the bench while he was waiting for Peyton to arrive. The phone ran but he let the machine get it.

"Lucas. Hey, it's me." He was startled by her voice. "Listen, I feel bad with what's happening. I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me. What am I saying? I need you. I have to get out of this plane."

Peyton stood from her seat and talked to the woman.

"I need to go. You have to let me out."

"Sorry lady. I can't."

"Please."

"I can't."

"You don't understand."

"Please return to your seat."

"I need to leave."

"We're about to take off."

"I need to tell my fiancé I love him."

Lucas was listening the conversation and getting angry at the woman.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Ok." Peyton returned to her seat. "I have to go Luke."

"Peyton. Peyton." Lucas rushed inside to get her call. Try, at least.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Peyton said to her cellphone as she walked to the hotel.

Lucas buried his head on his hands and sighed in anger. He only blamed himself, saying he blew everything again. He called Haley.

"Oh my god! I'm so worried!"

"Yeah. I'm flying back... alone."

"Why? What happened?"

"She left a message. She couldn't get out of the plane. They didn't let."

"Ah."

"This whole thing was a mistake. The proposal, coming after her."

"No Luke. It wasn't. It was worthed. You know it."

"Yeah."

"She will show up. Just have faith."

"I don't know."

"She loves you. You have to give this love a chance. You told me once that for the first time you feel like you found your soulmate."

"Yeah."

"So are you really going to give up on it?"

"Maybe it's not meant to be."

"It is. Trust me."

"She ran away Haley."

"She's scared Lucas. She doesn't know what happens next. You need to show her."

"I don't know what happens either Haley. But I didn't run away."

"Luke, listen. You need to try to get her to listen. I know my friend. She will choose you."

"She already did."

"See? Great. You have to show her she made the right decision."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Haley."

"You're welcome best friend."

Both of them smiled before hanging up. Lucas walked out to the balcony again and looked at the sky. It was full of stars, the most beautiful night he had seen. It was almost perfect, except that she was missing. He wasn't going to stop looking for her, of that he was sure.

Peyton was walking by an underwear store and walked in to buy a few items. She came out pretty happy and resumed her way to the hotel. When she arrived she looked up. Soon she would meet him again. She walked over the counter and called a clerk.

"Can I have the keys for room 407? My flight was delayed."

"I'll ask someone to take your bags Mrs. Sawyer."

"Thanks."

Peyton moved to the elevator and her excitement was getting bigger. Lucas replayed the message again as he packed his things. Peyton got out of the elevator and stood in the hall of her room. She was ecstatic. She didn't know iof she should run into him or not. She walked to the door and her cell rang in the half way.

"Hi Brooke."

"Did you find him?"

"I hope so."

"I'm so worried about you P. Sawyer. Do never do this again!"

"I won't. I promise."

"So how the hotel looks?"

"You know, five stars."

"No way!"

"Way! The company paid all."

"Shut up!"

"They did."

"Are you near your room?"

"In front of it."

"Ok. Time to face the beast. Call me."

"Ok."

"And Peyton. It's gonna be fine between you and Lucas."

"I hope so. Bye."

"Bye."

Peyton was unsure whether to walk in or not. She feared his reactions.

She opened the door eventually, and found him at the balcony looking at the stars. Her message was playing repeatedly. She closed the door carefully and walked to the glass door. She leaned against the frame and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I love you, you know?"

Startled by her voice, he turned around.

"They let me get out. I said I was gonna jump if they didn't." She took a few steps towards him. "The truth is..."

"Can I... Can I speak first?" He interrupted.

"Sure."

"I don't just love you Peyton. You can love a friend. What I feel about you is beyond that. It's deeper that that." He walked to her. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you."

He slipped his hands over her hips.

"I'm in love with you too. I never felt it so strong as I feel for you."

Her hands slipped to his neck as their lips met in a passionate and long kiss. They felt comfortable around each other. They never felt it with anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is very graphic for Leyton. R&R._

**Part 7:**

Peyton and Lucas let go of each other and he buried his head on her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"I missed it you know?" He spoke. "Your body against mine. To embrace you. To protect you. To be certain we're safe from the rest of the world. Without you I lose my way."

"Lucas."

Peyton stood silent as she felt his warm hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and bent her head over a little and enjoyed the moment. Lucas himself had his eyes closed now, in hope of staying in this moment the rest of his life. He knew he didn't want anything else or anyone else. Just her. And they stood there, held in each other's arms and caught in the rhythm. The sky full of stars and the full big moon was the perfect scenario for the couple in love.

"This feels so perfect, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Peyton replied softly. "Gosh I have no idea of the size of my love for you and it scares me a little."

"Scares... in a good way?"

"Yeah."

"It's called 'in-love'. I have it too." He lifted her chin. "I think I want to kiss you now."

"You think?"

"May I?" He caressed her face softly.

"You need to ask?"

Peyton closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers and she felt so weirdly happy. He tried to meet her tongue with his own so she opened her mouth to give access to him. His hands slowly moving from her hips to her face. Hers moving from his back to his neck and to his hair. He moved to her neck and she began to groan. She grabbed him by the shirt and took him inside. She found the bed had rose petals.

"I didn't notice this."

"Good. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, it worked."

Peyton turned to him just in time to find him in front of her. He began to lift her shirt and took it off. Just after that they got lost on each other. Peyton kicked off her boots and Lucas his shoes. Peyton walked to the bed and laid on it. Lucas stared at her for a moment, then laid over her. He kissed her neck tenderly and made her sigh deeply. He unzipped her skirt as he kissed her belly. Then he moved back to her mouth and they rolled over the bed, with her on top now. Peyton unbuttoned his blue shirt and kissed his neck with passion. She slipped her hands under his stomach and took his pants off, seizing the opportunity to run her hands over his legs. He held her hand and brought her to him. They kissed some more before he pulled away and asked.

"Want to make a sexual fantasy come true?"

"Well, depends."

"It's not a fantasy actually. It's a thing to spice this up."

"Tell me."

Lucas grabbed the pot with melted chocolate and a strawberry. He covered it with the chocolate and said before putting in into his mouth.

"I dare you to take this strawberry out of my mouth."

Peyton made a surprised face. She didn't know this side of Lucas. But she was willing to do it. So she leaned over and kissed him, taking the strawberry into her mouth. She pulled away from him and rolled over. She said after she swallowed it.

"That was easy. But exciting."

"So you are gonna love this one."

"No, no. My turn."

Peyton grabbed the pot and put herself some chocolate in some parts. Lucas amazingly looked at her.

"I dare you to lick this chocolate without making me groan."

"Oh is this a dare night?"

"If you want it to be?" She smiled.

"Oh I'd rather it to be an unforgettable night."

"Yeah."

Peyton thought for a moment.

"You know what?" Lucas asked, leaning over Peyton.

"What?" She whispered.

"I can't leave that chocolate in your cheek and belly."

"Ok,. But you can't make me groan remember?"

"I can't promise anything." He kissed her skin. "Besides, we're alone."

Peyton held tight on the bed as she enjoyed Lucas liking and kissing her skin. She took deep breaths and gave up.

"Ok. Ok. You won. Oh God, this so turns me on."

Lucas smiled. "I should get something since I won."

"Sure. What you want?"

"I want this." He began to kiss her neck. "And this." He moved to her mouth.

Lucas pulled away from Peyton and his hands slipped from her hips to her bra as he unclipped it. He stole a glance of her breasts.

"I wanted this for so long."

Just after this he let his lips touch them slightly, causing Peyton to hold her breaths and hold tight.

"Oh yeah. Yeah."

Lucas moved to kiss her lips and they rolled over. It was Peyton's turn to please him. She kissed his chest and stomach. Then she held his boxers and slipped them. They kissed again and he rolled over. Peyton slipped her hands over his neck.

"I need you now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok"

He continued to kiss her passionately as his hands slipped to her pantie and took it off. Nothing was stopping them now. He buried his head on her shoulder and entered her body and they both reached the top of pleasure.

Some minutes later, they were laying side to side under the sheets.

"That was..."

"Yeah"

"You're very good at it." Peyton teased.

"Thanks. I am."

Peyton slapped him with the pillow. Then she looked at him.

"Do you ever think about future?"

"You mean, _our_ future?"

"You want it to be our?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm feeling a second round here."

Peyton smiled as Lucas fell over her. And they made love again. Later that day they decided to come back.

"I'm gonna miss this place. The most special night of my life." Peyton said with sadness as she closed the door.

"We can come here more often. It holds a lot of history right?"

"Yeah, it does."

Lucas put his arm around Peyton.

"I'm in love with you Lucas. Always have."

"Yeah, me too. But we got through all challenges in our track. The prize is us."

"Yeah."

Peyton and Lucas left the hotel and went back to Tree Hill. Brooke prepared a surprise party for Peyton. Lucas knew about it. Haley had text messaged him.

"Oh my god!" Peyton shouted as she walked into the café, hands laced with Lucas'.

"I missed you Cameron" Brooke gave her friend a hug.

"I missed you too Gwyneth."

Haley and Nathan came to greet Peyton too.

"Hey you. When are you due Haley?"

"A few weeks" Haley took Peyton's hand. "I wanna see the ring. It's gorgeous Peyton!"

Peyton smiled and so did Lucas. He slipped his hand to her belly and she placed hers over his.

"Sounds like someone's carrying a baby too." Haley teased about the hands on Peyton's belly.

Peyton felt extremely ashamed and immediately removed her hand.

"I'm not. Not now."

Nathan saw the disappointment on Lucas' face and called him.

"What's up man? You seemed disappointed."

"I just think a baby would make it perfect. Everything is so magical right now."

"Then talk to her. Tell her you want to be a father."

"So now that Lucas and Nathan are gone, be honest. Are you pregnant?"

"Maybe. I'm late. A little late."

"We should take a test. I have one here."

Peyton looked at her, a little shocked.

"Emergency. Like this one."

They went to the bedroom and Peyton took the test. They waited for the result. Peyton was scared but anxious.

"Wanna see it?"

"I can't. You do."

"Ok." Haley grabbed the test. "Congratulations. You are pregnant."

"I am?" Peyton had happy tears in her eyes, but they turned into desperate tears. "What am I gonna do. I'm not ready to raise a child."

"Lucas will help you. I'm sure."

"Yeah"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Not yet. We're going to test together later."

"Ok" Haley have her a hug. "This is so great."

"I guess."

"Don't worry Peyton. Everything will be fine."

"I know. I hope."

They went back and were greeted by Lucas.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you."

"Yeah. Haley and I were just..."

"Catching up."

"Yeah"

"That's great. But I miss my baby."

Peyton froze when she heard the word baby. Haley whispered in her ear. "Breathe. It's nothing."

Peyton smiled.

"So I'm here now."

"Yeah." He took her hand. "Come on."

"Talk to you later Hales"

"Sure."

Peyton and Lucas walked away and joined Mouth and Skills.

"Hi guys."

"Hi. Congratulations."

"Thanks Mouth."

"I just came to say goodbye. We're so tired from the trip, right baby?"

"Yes."

"So I'll see you guys later."

"See ya."

"Bye guys."

They were walking to the door when Brooke stopped them.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, we're tired from the trip."

"But this party is for you."

"Sorry Brooke."

"Can't you leave Peyton?"

"I can't stay. Really."

"Ok, I get it. Go ahead."

"It's not that Brooke. Lucas is tired. I'm tired."

"Ok."

"Brooke."

She walked away.

"Think she's gonna be ok?"

"She will. Let's go."

"You know, I have to grab something. Wait for me outside. I'll be right there."

"Ok."

Peyton walked out as Lucas went to talk to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke. Are you ok?"

"I am."

"I'm sorry. But the trip was long."

"I get it Lucas. It's ok."

"You sure?"

"Would you quit asking me that?"

"Sorry."

Haley was watching them.

"I have to go. Peyton is waiting."

"I'm jealous you know?"

"Jealous of what? Of me and Peyton?"

"Yes!"

"Brooke."

Haley searched for Nathan.

"Nate, I need you to stay with Peyton. Don't let her come back here."

"Why?"

"Brooke is about to do something wild. She will kiss Lucas."

"Stop her"

Nathan walked out.

"I can't help it. I love you."

Lucas glanced over to Haley, whom gave him a disapproval look. When he turned to Brooke again, her lips were on his. Haley crossed her arms and pulled Brooke away.

"Enough home wrecker."

Haley's eyes met Lucas' in a told-you look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back."

"You didn't stop! Luke what are you thinking? You're engaged!"

"I know"

"You need to tell Peyton. She doesn't deserve this. Especially now that..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just tell her."

"I can't. It's too much for her."

"You screwed it. Now pay for it."

"Ok. Fine."

Lucas walked out and found Peyton and Nathan talking.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. You took long."

"Sorry.

Peyton reached for his hand, but he took it away. Peyton was surprised with this reaction.


	8. Chapter 8

_Very graphic LP in this chapter. Pool scene taken from Keith and Jules. Please R&R_

**Part 8:**

Nathan was watching them and saw Lucas' act. It was enough for him.

"Hey man. You're cheating on my friend?"

"What?"

"You're cheating on me?" Peyton asked.

"It's not your business"

"It became since my wife told me to keep Peyton here"

Haley went outside after she heard Nathan screaming at Lucas.

"What's going on?"

"I had to tell Peyton, Haley. She doesn't deserve this"

"What were you thinking Luke? You should have pushed Brooke away"

"Brooke?"

"Peyton"

"I can't believe this!"

A mad Peyton walked away. Lucas ran after her. He held her arm.

"Peyton. Listen to me"

"I don't think I can Luke"

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean that"

"Just leave me alone please"

She turned and walked away. Lucas stared at her back, feeling bad. He rubbed his face and saw the ring. He knew he would do anything to get her back. He went back to Nathan and Haley.

"She's the one"

"What?"

"Peyton. She's the one I want. I need to get her back"

"So how are you gonna do this?"

"I don't know. But I'll come up with something"

"I'm mad at you. But I can talk to her"

"Thanks Hales. I should get going. There's something I need to do"

"Ok. Bye"

Peyton was laying on the bed when Lucas showed up.

"And you have the courage enough to show up"

"Peyton I'm sorry. She kissed me"

"Ok. Did you like it?"

"It was ok."

"Right" She turned her back to him.

Lucas threw his head back, annoyed.

"It meant nothing ok? I felt nothing"

Peyton remained in silence.

"Ok. I felt something. I felt like you're the one for me"

She sat on the bed.

"I gave you my heart. If you're not into me, just say so. And I'll step away"

"That's not it! You know it. I'm into you. Geez Peyton, I thought you knew me"

"So did I!" She wiped away the tears. "You know the way out"

They shared a look before Lucas left. Peyton grabbed a pillow and cried.

Next morning...

"How did it go with Peyton?" Haley asked.

"How did you know?"

"A bird told me"

"As a matter of fact, pretty bad. She can't even look at me"

Lucas buried his face on his hands.

"I don't blame her"

"It seems like I can't help it"

"Help what?"

"Hurting people"

"That's not true Luke. Fight for Peyton. I know she's the right girl for you. So do you"

"Yeah. Thanks Haley"

"Anytime"

Peyton was still sitting on the bed, this time looking at her ring. She stood and put it on her chest of drawers.

"Hi friend. How are you?"

Peyton showed Haley her hand.

"Oh Peyton. I'm so sorry"

"It's fine. It's not like we would last forever. But I was really enjoying you know?"

"Yeah. Well, if it helps Nathan is pretty pissed at Lucas as well"

"It's Brooke you know?"

"Yeah. But he told me and Nathan you're the one. You should really give him a chance to explain Peyton"

"I guess so"

"I'm sure you two are gonna work things out"

"I don't know Haley. Now I think he didn't actually mean to ask me to marry him you know?"

"He did. He meant it"

"Then why he kissed Brooke?"

"Brooke kissed him"

"Whatever"

"I'm sorry baby"

Peyton and Haley looked over and saw Lucas leaning against the door.

"I'll let you two talk. And we're continuing this conversation later. And the other thing too"

"Ok" Peyton smiled.

"So what's this thing Haley said?"

"Nothing really"

"God Peyton, you aren't really going to open up to me, are you?"

"Why Luke? For you to break my heart again?"

"I said I was sorry. But you know what? I don't need to be sorry. I didn't do anything wrong"

"Ok"

"What you want me to say?"

"I don't know Luke"

"Come with me"

"What? Why?"

"Just come. You'll see"

Lucas reached for Peyton's hand and led her out. He drove them to the school.

"That's new"

"Come on" He took her to the pool.

"You broke into the school?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with you Lucas?"

"What? A guy can't spend time with his soon to be wife?"

He came closer to her and put his hand on her waist.

"I'm going for a swin" He whispered in her ear. "Wanna join me?"

Lucas removed his clothes and got in the water. Peyton sat on the floor with her feet on the water.

"Come in Peyton. The water is great"

"Uh I don't know"

"Let's have some fun. We own it to ourselves"

He reached her and made her enter the pool. Then he pushed her against the pool wall and kissed her urgently and desperately.

"I miss you Peyton"

Her arms were still on his neck. She pulled him to her again and kissed him.

"I love you Lucas. Despite everything"

"I'm sorry Peyton. I never meant to hurt you. I love you with all my heart"

They kissed again. He moved to kiss her neck. Peyton pulled away so she could take the upper part of her red bikini off.

"Is this a forgiveness?"

"If you want it to be"

"I do"

He brought her closer to him and kissed her again.

"What if somebody comes in here?"

"It's not gonna happen. Trust me"

"Ok"

"You know, Brooke broke into a jacuzzi once"

"I see. That's why you did it. You hoped to bring her in and she blew you off. So you brought me"

Peyton pushed Lucas away and got off the water. She wrapped herself in the robe. He sighed deeply.

"Baby I'm sorry"

"Stop calling me baby"

"Peyton" He got off the pool. "Sorry ok?"

"No. I can't take it. Not again. I'll give you the ring back later"

She put her clothes back and walked towards the door. He ran after her.

"What do I have do do to make you believe me? I said you're the one for me. Is that hard to understand?"

"No. But it's happening again. You're slipping away from me. And I can't bring you back"

Peyton had tears in her eyes. Lucas just pulled her close and hugged her.

"I'm not slipping away. Not this time. I still want you and to marry you. Brooke can't and won't change that"

"You promise?"

"I do"

"Good"

"Now can we please get in the water again and enjoy each other's company?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

Lucas helped Peyton remove her clothes again and stood between her legs as she sat on the floor. She was massaging his shoulders.

"This feels so good"

Peyton smiled.

"Luke, what you think about having kids early?"

"Well, there's a lot to consider. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering"

"Are you pregnant Peyton?" He turned to her.

"No. I'm not sure"

"But we were careful. Or maybe I thought so"

"I was careful"

"We need to be sure"

"Yeah. But if I am, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know"

"You want to keep it?"

"Maybe. Do you?"

"It would be unfair to kill the child"

"Yeah"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do this"

"Shhh, we're not sure ok?" Let's try not to think about it" He hugged her "Whenever you need, I'm here for you"

"I know. Me too"

A very romantic song started playing. Lucas cupped Peyton's face and whispered.

"This may sound cheesy but I want to be with you forever. I could stay like this forever"

"Me too. Both"

They got closer to each other and kissed tenderly.

"I love you. A lot. I don't want to lose you ever. You mean the world to me"

"I love you too. More than words can and will ever be able to say"

"Ready to set a date?"

"What?"

"For our wedding"

"Oh"

"Cause I am"

Peyton looked away.

"Hey. What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"You still can't let it go, can you?"

"Sorry"

"It won't happen again. I swear. I have you. My wish since seventh grade"

"I didn't know that"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me"

Peyton's mood turned from concerned to sad..

"But hey" He held her chin and looked straight into her eyes. "This is why we are getting married. I would love to wake up everyday and see your face"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

"Oh god Lucas. I'm so in love with you" She hugged him.

"Me too Peyton"

They made love that night. Early in the morning, they were both in the bedroom. Peyton was waiting for the result of the pregnancy test when it came.

"So?"

Peyton took a false pregancy test, a negative one, from her pocket and showed Lucas.

"It's negative. I'm not pregnant"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"No"

"Come here" He wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be ok"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" He had tears in his eyes.

"I have to go now. Haley is waiting"

"Ok"

They kissed goodbye, he told her to be careful and call him if she needed.

"How did Lucas react?"

"Oh I showed him a false test"

"Peyton"

"I'm freaking out. I can't tell him I'm actually pregnant. I don't want him to leave me"

"He won't. I know my friend"

"Yeah"

"You need to tell him Peyton"

"I know"

They arrived at the family clinic.

"This is it.

"Yeah. I guess so. Will you go with me?"

"Sure"


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9:**

Peyton and Haley entered the clinic. Peyton was really nervous.

"Haley, what if I'll suck at being a mother?"

"You won't. Lucas will help you. I'm sure about it."

"Yeah"

"Relax. It's just getting started. Morning sickness, change of humour."

Peyton gave an awkward laugh.

"But you're carrying a baby Peyton. The miracle of life. This child will be very loved. By you and by Lucas. What cheers me up is knowing that these 9 months will be worth by the time I see my baby's little face"

"My whole word will change"

"Yeah. But you know what? We can help each other"

"Sure"

"I can help you with I already know and you give me the pleasure of having a baby again"

"I always dreamed of having a big family you know? Kids running all over the house. Birthday parties with bunches of children. All that craziness. But I thought I'd be older, and settled and..."

"In love?"

"Yeah"

"The question is: are you?"

"I am" Peyton looked at Haley. "But I'm not sure if he is"

"Ask him"

"I can't. He told me once, but I highly doubt he meant it"

"You've been waiting for him for so long Peyton. Why this drama now?"

"It's who I am. He cheated on me but I'm still with him. I'm such a stupid"

"You're not stupid. You're just in love"

"Yeah. I am"

"Peyton Sawyer" The doctor called.

"Just breathe"

Peyton come out some minutes later.

"So?"

"The baby is fine"

"That's great Peyton"

"Yeah"

As they were walking down the street, they met Lucas.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Haley asked me to come with her for an appointment"

"How's my nephew then?"

"Fine"

"We should get going Haley"

"Yeah. See you Lucas. Bye"

They quickly walked away.

"What just happened?"

"Peyton, you totally froze him!"

"I know!"

"Why are you doing this? I mean, he's totally into you. Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"No"

"He loves you Peyton. He doesn't deserve it"

"And I deserve to be betrayed?"

"No. You two need to talk. Soon"

"I know that"

"Tell him you're pregnant"

"I can't"

"He won't bite Peyton"

"I know"

"Then why are you making a big deal of it?"

"Cause it might not be his ok? I said it"

"Then who's it?"

"I don't know" Peyton lied.

"You are a box full of secrets you know?"

Peyton didn't answer. They continued walking to the café.

"I have to go. I'll see you later"

"Ok. Bye"

Peyton headed home. She knew he was waiting for her.

"Hi"

"Hey. You are late"

"Sorry. I was with Haley"

"Oh"

"So here's the thing. I'm pregnant. And there's a chance it's not Lucas' child"

"God Peyton. I thought you were taking the pills"

"I was. I swear"

"Then explain it to me"

"Look Nathan. I didn't choose it. It just happened. I'm sorry"

"Do you know how many lives we've affected? A lot. I'm like my father"

"Don't say it"

"Don't you see it? He got my mom and Karen pregnant. I did it too"

"I'm not sure if it's yours. It may not be"

"But can be"

"We don't know"

"What am I gonna tell Haley?"

"Nathan. Stop it"

"You better hope it's Lucas"

Nathan stormed out. Peyton leaned against her chest of drawers and sighed.

"God! What have I done? What have I got myself into? This is not me!"

Peyton spent the whole day in her room, either drawing or thinking. The radio was on all the time.

"Hey baby"

"Hi"

"You've been avoiding me today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just you"

"Ok. What do you think about repeating last night?"

"Sounds nice. Breaking into the pool again?"

"I was thinking about beach maybe"

"I'm in"

"My things are in the car"

"Ok. I'll get ready"

"I'll be downstairs"

Peyton shook her had no and took her shirt off in a sexy way.

"I think I'll just be here" He closed the door and walked to her.

"I'm sorry about freezing you today"

"It's ok"

Lucas put his arms around her and brought her to him.

"I love you smile"

"Thanks. I don't know if it's love. But things are different"

"It's love. Trust me"

"Ok"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Come on" He held her hand.

"Luke, I need to pack some clothes"

"No. I already did it"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

He took her downstairs, never letting go of her hand. They got in the car and he started kissing her in a rush way.

"Calm down Luke." Peyton tried to slow him down "Why this sudden urge?"

"Ok." He sat back. "I want to start a family. I know. I know it's not time. We're teenagers. But I want... I do. With you Peyton"

"Where did this come from?"

"From a time ago"

"Luke"

"It's ok if you don't want a family right now"

"I don't"

"Ok. I can wait"

They arrived in the beach. It was night.

"It's been like forever since I've been here"

"Do you want to enjoy the sea?"

"Sure"

Lucas took off his pants and shirt and ran into the water. Peyton watched him for an instant and took off her clothes along the way to the sea. She was wearing a blue bikini this time. Lucas threw some water on her and so did she. They played with each other until Lucas grabbed her in his arms.

"I'm so glad I met you"

"Me too. I'm happy. Are you?"

"Yeah. I am"

"Good"

They approached each other and kissed.

"I hope I didn't freak you out about the whole family thing"

"You didn't"

"Peyton"

"Ok. Maybe a little"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Lucas. It's nothing serious"

"So, the prom is coming"

"Yeah"

Peyton let go of him and headed towards the sand. She sat on it. Lucas followed her.

"Peyton... what's wrong baby?"

"It's... nothing"

"You can open up to me. I want you to"

"Are you willing to end things with Brooke for me?"

"Hell I am! You didn't even have to ask that. I don't love Brooke. I love you Peyton. You're the one for me"

She hugged him and he hugged her back tight.

"Thank you"

"Being with you has given me so much to me. I learned a lot. But the most important is... I learned that true love exists. It's right here, in front of me. Wrapped in my arms actually. You are my true love Peyton"

Tears fall from her eyes as well as from his.

"For so many times we've been in different directions or something or someone stood on our way but I knew we would find our way back in the end. And I don't want to lose it again. I need you. I love you so much"

"Do you know... do you know who I was thinking of when Nathan read hia vows to Haley? I was thinking about you. About how it was killing me knowing I couldn't tell you"

"I accidentally told Brooke about our kiss in the library. I felt more relieved than guilty. I couldn't keep my growing love for you inside me. I needed to let it out"

"You had another chances to move on me. Why didn't you?"

"Cause I didn't want you to think it was desperate or something. Plus I wasn't sure how you would take it. But you're the best thing that happened in my life. That's for sure"

"What about Brooke?"

"I never loved her. I mean, I did, but not the way I loved you. I have always loved you Peyton"

"What are we gonna do then?"

"We're telling Brooke how in love we are... together"

"Right now?"

"If you want"

"Ok" She dialed Brooke's number and headed him the phone.

"Brooke? Hey, it's Lucas. Listen, I just called to say that you and me can never happen again. There's this girl, you probably know her. Her name is Peyton Sawyer. I'm completely in love with her. She's standing in front of me now. I love her"

He closed the phone and looked at Peyton. Her eyes were shinning from happiness. Lucas picked her up and spun her around. Then he took her back to the house.

"I thought we were gonna enjoy more the sea"

"We'll have time for that tomorrow"

"I guess I'll just take a shower then"

"Ok"

Peyton grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. When he heard the water falling, he smiled and walked in. He removed his clothes and joined her.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"I am taking shower with my fiancé"

Lucas took both of them under the steam of water and kissed her hard and passionately. Then he kissed her neck and shoulders as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"We should do this more often"

Peyton stood still and kept her eyes closed and her hand down as she enjoyed feeling him on her.

"Lucas, I have something to tell you"

"What?" He asked as he continued kissing her.

"I lied"

"About what?"

"When you saw Haley and I leaving the clinic, it wasn't her who had an appointment. It was me"

"Why?"

"Lucas, I'm carrying a baby"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

They were still under the water. Lucas hugged her.

"Baby this is so great!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah!"

Peyton remained in silence.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am. Can we... do a test?"

"Sure"

Lucas pushed her against the wall and kissed her some more. Some minutes later, Peyton was waiting for the result of the test in the bathroom as Lucas was sitting on the bed. He walked into the bathroom as soon as he heard her crying. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Is it positive?"

"Yeah. It is. I'm definitely pregnant"

Both Peyton and Lucas looked at the test, each one feeling different emotions but both scared.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope you read this chapter too. The LP rain scene was based on BL rain scene._

**Part 10**

"What now?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna face it together"

"Luke I'm so scared"

"Shhh" He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, "It's ok. I'm here. It's gonna be ok. I'm scared too ok?"

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. Lucas was wondering how much they lives were about to change but somehow he felt happy. Peyton was crying, sniffling and sobbing against his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Peyton. Don't cry please" He spoke softly trying not to scare her.

"Lucas, what will happen if I won't make it?"

"That's not gonna happen"

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I do know that this child is gonna be so loved. She will have the best mother she could ever ask for" He cupped her face as she smiled. "I'm going to be the best father for the baby. And husband for you. Or at least try to. I promise"

Peyton pulled away from him and looked at him.

"You're the best thing I could ask for"

"I love you Peyton"

He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I can't even imagine not spending the rest of my days without you by my side"

"I..." She pushed him away, "I need to be alone"

"What?"

"Please"

"Peyton" He held her shoulders firmly. "I know how scary this is, but you can count on me. I'm not leaving you"

"That's not it Lucas"

"Then what?"

She opened her mouth but she thought better to keep it inside. At least by now.

"Please Lucas" She softly punched him on the chest.

"Ok. I'll come by later" He kissed her forehead and held her hand tight before he left.

After making sure he was gone, Peyton locked the door and looked in the mirror. What a mess has she turned to? Of course it was only a mistake. She never meant to hurt Haley or Lucas by sleeping with Nathan. Neither had she wanted to get pregnant. Lucas was away, so was Haley and she felt lonely, so did he. One thing led to another. She rubbed her face with her hands. She knew it was wrong, but it was a great payback to Lucas for kissing Brooke. Haley tried really hard to convince her it wasn't like that. She loved Lucas so much, but she didn't want a cheating man.

"So how did it go?"

"What?"

"You and Peyton"

"We were together last night, but I didn't spend the night there"

Haley raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"We spent the night at the beach. We made out, it was great. In the shower" He laughed.

"Hot" Haley teased.

"Yeah" He took a sip of the coffee. "But she told me to leave"

"Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me Peyton is pregnant?"

"Because she has to tell you. It's between you and her. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Happy in a strange way. But I'm also freaking out. I have no clue what to do or to say to make her feel better"

"Just be yourself. And be there... a lot" Haley joked. "Just be by her side. It will mean a lot to her. Trust me"

'Alright. I can do that"

"Girls love surprise, so use your imagination"

"Oh. I suck at it, you know that"

"For a guy who wants to be a writer, you have to have a good imagination. It surprises me though, you're very good at words"

"Yeah, only when I'm not nervous"

"Well then relax. She's your fiancé Luke. Haven't you given her embarrassing speeches?"

"Well I have. But I don't know. I don't want it to be cheesy"

"Dude, cheesy is romantic. You can't possibly be romantic and not cheesy at the same time"

Both of them laughed.

"I guess you're right"

"Talk to Peyton. Explain why you want to be with her and how much you need it. Tell her she's very important to you. Make things clear for her. Ok, ok, I'm rambling. Only one thing you need to know: be honest with your own feelings. Oh and be careful with your words. You may hurt her"

"Ok. I'll remember that"

"Good"

"So I better get going"

"Yeah. Tell Peyton I said hi"

"You got it"

Peyton was sitting on the chair in front of the computer. As her ritual, her webcam was on and she was drawing. It was a drawing of Lucas and Nathan and her between them with her big belly and a big question mark above the brothers.

"What you drawing?" An IM from Lucas appeared in her computer.

"I have to go"

He didn't have the chance to reply. She disconnected really fast. He tried to call her. She turned her radio up and put the phone on it.

"Peyton, talk to me"

He uselessly tried to talk to her. She pretended she didn't listen, but it was killing her in fact.

"Peyton"

She turned her webcam on again and whispered 'I'm sorry' to him and turned it off. Lucas quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed to her house. It was raining a lot. Last time it rained like this he got into a fight with Brooke over Peyton. Somehow it terrified him getting into a fight with Peyton over Brooke. He stood on her porch and knocked on the door. Then he remembered she never listens to it and yelled her name. Peyton went downstairs in a hurry.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"You've been ignoring me all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Is this about Brooke?"

"What?" Peyton was beginning to get pissed.

"You're punishing me for kissing Brooke"

"You're out of your mind" She walked in the rain.

"It's crazy. We're gonna get pneumonia" He yelled as he followed her.

"I don't care"

"What about the baby?"

"What about it?"

"You should take better care of him or her"

"I didn't ask to get pregnant in the first place!"

"Neither did I! But it happened"

She turned away and continued walking. He grabbed her arm.

"Peyton. Can I get you to listen?"

"Two seconds"

"I never meant to kiss Brooke that night. I know I could easily have her anytime I want"

"So here's your chance. Go after her"

He could see the pain in her face and voice.

"Except that I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you Peyton. I can tell many reasons why you made me fall in love with you"

"That won't be necessary"

She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I never wanted anyone else Peyton"

"I know. I know"

Peyton nodded quickly and brought him closer again.

"You can go to Brooke now"

"Peyton, give me a break"

She stood there and looked at him. Her soaked curly hair now straighten up.

"I am madly in love with you" He emphazised the word madly. "How many times do I have to say before you understand huh?"

"A kiss always means something Lucas. If you wanna break up with me, this is the time"

"Peyton I don't want to. Ok, so a kiss always means something. What about our kisses? They mean nothing to you? Cause they mean a lot to me. A lot more than Brooke's kisses or Rachel's for that matter. Our kisses make me shake, my heart beats faster. I never felt that with Brooke. When you kiss me... god, it only makes me be more sure that you're the only one I want"

Peyton was so lost on his words that she eventually stopped listening to him. Her mind kept drifting to one word.

"Rachel's?"

"What?"

"You kissed Rachel too?"

"What can I say? I'm a charming guy"

"You think this is funny?"

"I'm trying to light the mood"

"Don't" She walked away "I'm done"

"Peyton! You can't just walk away like that"

"Oh yeah? Well, you walked away long before I did Luke. I was just too blind to see that"

"You're wrong"

"Really? So you made out with Haley too? Or Bevin?"

"Hey! Leave them out of this! They're married, or dating. I could never do that to Nathan or Skills"

"But you could do to me? I'm your fiancé Lucas! Damn, does this mean something at all?"

"What about you? You took off after I proposed! I had a hard time finding you. You have no idea how desperate I was when I thought that maybe I had lost you forever!"

"Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Did you think maybe I didn't want to be found?"

"I'm beginning to think so. You didn't want to be found. But I wanted to find you"

"I think we need to take a break"

"Peyton" He took a deep breath. He hated to admit, she was right. "Yeah"

"I don't think we're ever going to get past it Luke. We're always throwing this to each other every fight"

She had tears in her eyes, and her voice was shaking. She looked up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. He just wanted everything to go away. All the pain they caused to each other and start all over again. No betrayals, no pain. Just love. But mostly, he wanted to hold her, and soften her pain. He wanted to be able to be a source of peace or love for her. It terrified him noticing this feeling was slipping away from him, no matter how he tried to hold on to it. He continued rubbing her back with one hand. He pulled away and lifted her chin with the other.

"Peyton" His hand slipped to her cheek and started caressing it. "I want to get past it. But you're gonna have to help me and let me in. Where's the trust thing we always had? We need to find it. Believe me when I say there's no one else I'd rather be with than you"

Peyton smiled from ear to ear.

"I love seeing you smiling. Let's be happy, together?"

She looked away.

"No worries. No fears. Trust me"

"Ok"

"If you ask me to wait, it's ok. I can wait. If you want to be exclusive, I'd gladly say I'm in. I don't regret what we have, cause it's the best thing that's ever happened to me"

Peyton widely smiled. He could tell that she was actually happy. Lucas brought her closer again.

"So Rachel huh?"

Lucas threw his head back.

"That was meaningless. She was taken by the moment"

"Did you like it?"

"Ok. Stop the jealously. I only have eyes for you" He put his arm around her, but she jerked it away.

"Are you still mad Peyton?"

"Yes"

"God"

"You're worse than Nathan! Did fame affect your mind and made you a vain guy? I have feelings! How many girls were you with besides Brooke and Rachel when you were with me?"

"No one more than them Peyton. But I regretted it ok? I still do. If I could take those days back, I would believe me"

"Last time I believed you you slept with a girl you met in a merry-go-round!"

'That was two years ago"

"Yeah, but you know what? I would still beat her now. Did you even know that I wanted us to try again?"

"You did?"

"Yeah Luke I did"

"Peyton, I'm sorry. But we're together now. We're having a baby"

"Yeah" She slid her hand to her stomach. She had forgotten about it.

"Can we please work this out? I'm tired of fighting over and over again about the same damn thing"

"Ok. I am tired too"

"Ok"

Peyton lifted her hand and looked at her engagement ring and smiled. Lucas smiled as he watched her.

"Foolish huh?"

"Somehow I can't believe"

"Me neither"

"Read to set a date?"

"Yeah I am"

"Ok, soon-to-be Mrs. Lucas Scott"

Peyton placed her hand over her stomach and Lucas slid his over hers.

"It is just perfect"

He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to her house. Peyton grabbed a bag with the items she bought in California and went to change and give Lucas what he deserved, while he sat in the bed when suddenly a drawing caught his attention. He went to see it better and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe. He was surprised with Peyton.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all reviews. Hope you like this chapter._

**Part 11:**

With the prom only a few weeks away, Lucas decided to forget about the drawing for a while, at least until the prom. Peyton came back.

"Hey. Are you ready to party?"

"Hey. Actually I'm gonna take off"

"Why?"

It was pretty hard to see her in underwear and not want to hold her in his arms.

"I'll call you tomorrow"

"Lucas. What's wrong? It's raining outside"

Damn, he forgot. She was right.

"Yeah. Maybe I should sleep in the ground then"

"Don't be silly. There's enough space for us here"

"Ok"

Peyton slipped a silk gown on since she wasn't getting anywhere with Lucas. Then she slipped under blankets as she watched him take his clothes off, leaving only his boxers on. He laid down next to her. Peyton rolled over and her back was facing him. He found it very difficult to keep away from her. It was her plan actually. Lucas looked up and decided to give up. He cared about her a lot to treat her like this. He rolled over to her side and wrapped his arms around her, after placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Peyton trembled a little and smiled. She turned around a little to look at him. One arm was still around her and the other was supporting his head. They stared at each other, trying desperately to see what the other one was thinking.

"Lucas, I..."

He shushed her by placing his index finger on her mouth. Then he leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"Luke. Where's the love we had?"

"I don't know" He sat on the bed.

"I'm scared. Everything is bitter"

"Yeah"

"I wanna find it"

"Me too"

"This was the first time I felt anger in one of our kisses"

"Yeah"

"Whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me" She placed a hand over his.

"It's..." He held his thought. He couldn't tell. "The prom. It's all stressed out. Things, clothes"

"Yeah" Peyton knew he was lying.

"But you know what? I can forget about it for a while. I have a beautiful girl under me wanting to be kissed"

Peyton blushed a little.

"You look so cute when you blush"

"Lucas Scott effect" She smiled.

Lucas smiled before kissing her neck and shoulders softly. Peyton threw her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment. All the pain they were feeling early were replaced by passion. They clapsed their hands as Lucas moved to kiss her mouth. They quickly ripped off each other's clothes and made love. A few hours later, they were resting in each other's arms.

"How was it for you?"

"Good. For you?"

"There was better"

Peyton placed her hand on her belly.

"How would you like to name the baby? You want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, and I'd like to name her Evelyn.

"Evelyn Sawyer Scott. Sounds nice"

"She would be a mini you"

Peyton giggled.

"Yeah"

"I mean it"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. A blonde curled girl with a talent for cheerleading and for basketball too"

Peyton smiled at the thought of the girl and for a moment she seemed to forget about the dilemma. She just wanted to seize the moment with Lucas.

"Do you realize that this time next year our daughter or son will be here?"

"Yeah. It feels so good but yet it freaks me out. I have no idea what to do to be a good father"

"I know what you mean. I'm afraid I won't be a good mother Luke. I really want to be"

"Shhh, it's ok. Let's not hurry now ok? Let's just enjoy the pregnancy"

"Ok"

"Tomorrow we're gonna go to the clinic ok?"

"Let's wait, at least until prom ok?"

"Ok"

Peyton snugged closer to Lucas' chest as he wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I love you so much Peyton. I don't think you'll never even know it"

Peyton looked at Lucas.

"How come?"

"Well, I say it but I feel like that's not enough you know?"

"Then don't say it, show it. If it makes you feel any better"

"Yeah"

He looked softly at her eyes.

"What you thinking?"

"Oh I'm just thinking how much I would dislike if you moved just an inch away from me. And how sad I'd be if you walked away through that door. I could hold you in my arms forever Peyton. I want to"

"Lucas"

"I mean it. I want to give you the family you've always wanted"

"Luke. I don't know what to say"

"Then don't. Just let me give it to you"

"Aren't you the sweetest?"

Both of them smiled as Lucas caressed Peyton's cheek. But her mind drifted back to the though of maybe carrying a baby from the younger Scott. Lucas would be so devastated. She couldn't do this to him. She had to end it.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing"

"Ok. I should probably go. I'll stop by later ok?"

"Ok"

"Take care" Lucas kissed her then her belly. "Call me if you need anything"

"Sure"

"Oh and get ready for a big night"

"What are you gonna do?"

"It's a surprise"

Once he was gone, Peyton rushed to the phone. She couldn't turn to Haley for help. She called the first person she could think of.

"Hey, it'd me. Peyton. Look, I need you to do me a favor"

"What favor?"

"I need you to go to the family clinic with me"

"Ok. Why?"

"No questions ok? I'll explain later"

"Ok. Sure. What time?"

"Now"

"Now Peyton? Ah ok. Fine"

"Thanks"

Peyton hung up the phone as she still absorbed who she called to. Lucas walked in the café.

"Hi mom"

"Hey. You didn't sleep at home"

"Yeah. I spent the night with Peyton"

"Did you use protection?"

"Mom, it's not... yeah I did"

"Good"

"Mom, I have something to tell you"

"Go ahead"

"Peyton... she is... pregnant"

"What?" Karen slapped him.

"Ok. I guess I deserve this one"

"God Lucas! You're just a kid! Both of you are"

"I know. I know. But we're going to university soon. I'm ready to start a family with her"

"Well, you being ready doesn't mean she is. You should talk to her about this"

"I know. This is what I want mom"

"But Luke. You'll have to find a job. The baby will make you spend a lot of money"

"Look who's talking. I can handle it mom. Peyton will help me"

"I know she will. But I worry okay? I'm afraid you run out of money or something"

"Well, that's a risk. Don't worry mom. It's a big decision. But nothing's official yet"

"First Brooke, now Peyton"

"Mom, with Brooke it was an accident. With Peyton... well, it was an accident. But I'm ready now"

"Okay. I can't prove you wrong. You're gonna be a great father"

"Thanks mom"

"Can I be surprised you called me?"

"Yeah. I need to do something and I couldn't turn to Haley or Brooke. Not that I want to see her cause I really don't. So I thought you could help me"

"Yeah sure"

"Just keep your mouth shut okay?"

"Okay"

Both girls walked in the clinic. Peyton wasn't sure about ending it or not. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble. They waited until the doctor called her.

"Peyton Sawyer"

"Good luck friend"

"Thanks"

Peyton stood and followed the doctor into his room.

"So, how long are you pregnant?"

"Two months I think"

"Okay. Let's see the baby"

Lucas called for Peyton but she didn't answer. He went upstairs and no music was playing. He was actually surprised she wasn't home, especially when she knew he was coming. It was when he began to worry. The psycho was still out there somewhere.

"Is it Lucas'?"

"Yeah, it is" Peyton smiled.

Just after that her cell rang. She saw Lucas' number in the ID.

"Hey baby"

"Hi"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the woman's clinic. Bevin's with me"

"Thank god. I thought the stalker had kidnapped you Peyton"

"Sorry. I should have told you. I didn't want to worry you"

"I'm worried either way"

"Sorry"

"Nah it's okay. Bevin huh?"

"Yeah. I know"

"And how's the baby?"

"Fine"

"Peyton. I thought you said we wouldn't go to the doctor before the prom"

"I know Lucas. Let's not discuss about this here and now alright?"

"Okay. Alright Peyton. Whatever"

"Lucas. Don't be mad"

"I'm not"

"Luke"

"I'm going there and pick you up okay?"

"Sure. I love you"

"Bye"

As Peyton and Bevin walked out the women's clinic, they were met with Mouth and Skills.

"What are ya doing here baby? You're not pregnant are you?"

"No"

"Actually I am, Skills"

"Baby Scott coming"

"Yeah. I guess you could say so"

"What's wrong Peyton"

"Well... I need to talk to someone Mouth. If you don't mind"

"No, of course not"

"Thank you"

"So... what's up?" Mouth asked after he made sure they were away enough from Bevin and Skills.

"Well... there's a slightly chance this baby isn't Lucas'"

"Then who's it?"

"The other Scott"

"Nathan?!"

"Well, it happened. I wish I could take it back. But I can't"

"You cheated on Lucas!"

"He cheated on me too okay? Anyway, I don't need you to yell at me okay?"

"Sorry"

"I don't know what to do Mouth. Lucas will be very mad if I kill this baby"

"I don't blame him"

"But I can't do this to Nathan"

"Well, too late for that don't you think?"

"Yeah"

"So Lucas thinks it's his"

"Yeah. He came up with this family thing and I freaked out"

"Why? I thought that's what you always wanted"

"And it is. But not now. I mean I'm completely in love with him but I'm not ready"

"Well, I'm not the one you should be saying it to. It's guy over there"

Peyton looked over and saw Lucas leaned against his car, staring at her.

"I must deal with the beast. See you later. Thank you"

"See ya. Good luck"

Peyton walked over to Lucas. He kissed her softly and for a moment she forgot about the drama.

"We need to talk" He said after she closed the door.

"Lucas I'm sorry"

"We agreed on waiting Peyton"

"I know. I know"

"What's going on then? I really hope you're not keeping thngs from me"

Peyton remained in silence.

"Peyton. I've told you a million times I love you. You gotta love me back"

"I do Luke. I really do. I'm sorry I'm being weird these days"

"I worry okay? It scares me"

"Sorry"

"Sorry. Can't you say anything else?"

"Okay. I'll be honest with you"

"Thank you. So what is it?"

"I..." She stopped for a second. She couldn't do this to Nathan and Lucas. But she couldn't keep it inside. It was killing her. "Well..."

"Peyton. Just saw it"

"Okay. There's a chance this baby is not yours"

Lucas looked at her in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12:**

"What you mean a chance it's not mine?"

"Well... while you were away, I kinda had sex with Nathan"

"Nathan? Peyton, he treated you like crap! Plus he's married!"

"I know Luke. But you were travelling with your mom and Haley was on tour. Nathan and I were missing you both like hell and we found comfort in each other. One thing led to another. I'm sorry"

"You could have called me and I would come back. There wasn't a single day that I didn't think about you. God, I wanted to hold you, to kiss you and tell you I missed you so much while you were under blankets with my brother!"

"Luke you and I weren't even together officially that time! But I do regret it okay?"

"Get out"

"What?"

"I can't handle with this right now. Get out. We're done"

"Lucas please listen to me" Peyton shakingly held his arm.

"Please Peyton"

"Lucas I love you so much. Don't do this to me"

"I'm sorry. I love you. It hurts me but we're over"

"Okay" Peyton rubbed her eyes and got off the car.

Lucas sped out as soon as she closed the door. Mouth, Skills and Bevin were still there. Bevin walked to her.

"What was all that?"

"Lucas broke up with me"

"Over the pregnancy?"

"It may not be his Bevin"

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"No"

Just after that she passed out. Mouth and Bevin supported her on their shoulders and took her home.

"I'm gonna talk to Lucas"

"Okay"

"Hey ya dawg"

"Hey Skills"

"You know you left your girl on the street right?"

"My ex-girl" Lucas made the shot. "We broke up"

"Yeah I heard. But isn't it a little hard?"

"She's carrying Nathan's kid! My nephew or niece"

"Hold on. Are you sure it's Nathan's?"

"She told me"

"But she's a 100 sure?"

"No"

"Then it can be your dawg. Don't be harsh on her when you're not sure. She loves you man. I mean, she loves you"

"I love her Skills. A lot. It even hurts you know?"

"Then talk to her man. Work things out. You don't wanna spend the rest of your life wondering if you could get her back. Jake is still alive. He can come back any minute and steal her from you"

"You think so"

"Hell I do. And please try not to make out with her. What's up homewrecker?"

"Hi Skills. Lucas, I heard about Peyton"

"Whatever Brooke. I told you to get away"

"How long is she?"

"I don't know Brooke. I really don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay. Sorry"

"Do you think she's worth Skills?"

"No man. Definitely not"

"I meant Peyton"

"Oh in that case yes! She's your fiancé Luke. The girl which is supposed to spend the whole life with you"

"Yeah. You're right. I love her. I need to see her"

"Go man. Make it up"

"I will. Thanks Skills"

"No problem dawg"

Lucas rushed home to meet his girlfriend. He quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. He made sure he shaved his beard too.

Peyton was home laying in her bed thinking about Lucas, when she heard someone coming up and she began to be scared. She carefully got up and went to see who it was. She couldn't react. He was too fast.

"Hi Peyton. I missed you"

Peyton began kicking and punching to get released but it was in vain.

"Oh no no no. You better stay quiet. Or I will send your boyfriend a message that I killed you"

"Leave Lucas out of this"

"Here is what you're gonna do. You're gonna call him and break up with him"

"No"

"Do it" He slapped her in the face.

"No" She insisted. "I don't want to"

"But you will"

"No please Derek. No"

"Peyton! Peyton!" Lucas found it really strange that she locked the door.

"Lucas"

"Jackass. But he will leave eventually"

Derek made Peyton inhale something and she passed out. Lucas turned and headed to Nathan and Haley's.

"Hey Luke. What happened?"

"Peyton. She locked the door. I can't reach her"

"Okay. Calm down"

"Did you two fight?"

"No. Yeah, kinda"

"You got your answer"

"But she wouldn't close the door for that Nate. I know my fiancé"

"He's right Nathan" Haley sighed. "Okay, let's call everyone. We can work things out together"

"Thanks Haley"

"Anything for my best friend"

Soon enough all gang was there. Brooke, Rachel, Mouth, Bevin and Skills, they were trying to make a plan. Skills was comforting his friend.

"I won't forgive myself is something happens to her Skills"

"Come on dawg. Everything will be fine"

"I'm worried as hell. I shouldn't have fought with her"

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know"

"She needs me and I have no idea how to help or where she is"

"He is really worried" Bevin whispered to Rachel and Brooke.

"I don't blame him"

"I can't be standing here waiting. I need to do something"

"Like what Brooke?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything. I just can't see Lucas worrying about her"

"We have no clue where she is Brooke. We can't do much"

"Rachel is right" Haley walked to them. "It hurts me to see him like this and not be able to help"

"Yeah"

"We can beat him up. You, me and Rachel. We can handle it"

"You think so?"

"Yes"

"Okay. I'm in"

"Me too"

"Great"

"Too bad I can't join this"

"Yeah. So, let's go"

Bevin, Brooke and Rachel went to Peyton's ready to beat Derek ass.

"Where are they going?"

"To beat Derek"

"They're crazy"

"Come on! Let's go with them!" Lucas ran outside after them,

"Wait up Luke" Skills followed him, Nathan after him.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Lucas yelled.

Peyton wanted to scream but Derek was covering her mouth.

"I knew it!"

"Come on Lucas! You've got to be kidding!"Brooke shouted. "You seriously think she's gonna answer? The stalker is inside, she's probably all tied up!"

"What you wanna do dawg?" Skills walked up to Lucas and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's my fiancé Skills. What you think I want to do?"

"I'm right behind you"

"Me too" Mouth said.

"Okay. Let's go"

"We need to come up with a plan. Who's gonna get in and who's gonna stay here"

"We don't have time for plans Brooke"

"But it's needed! Well, I'm going in"

"Me too" Both Bevin and Rachel said at the same time.

"So me and Haley stay here"

"Call the police"

Lucas, Skills, Mouth, Rachel, Brooke and Bevin walked in from the back door.

"Did you hear this?"

"She's on the basement" Lucas rushed there.

"Wait up man"

All five followed him.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shouted in horror as they approached the basement.

"That's it. I need to fight this stalker once for all"

"Luke dawg"

"You would if it was Bevin. It's Peyton Skills"

"I know man"

"I need to save her. I need her to know she can always count on me"

Lucas and Skills broke the door into the basement.

"Peyton! What did you do to her you idiot?"

"Watch your words Scott. I gave her a sleeping pill and made her inhale alcohol"

"You what?" Lucas went to fight him.

"Easy Luke"

"You're supposed to be helping me Skills"

"Let's take Peyton out of here"

Mouth, Rachel, Bevin and Brooke listened horrified outside. Bevin was freaking out about Skills.

"You know what? We need to help?"

"Yeah. I can't stay here just waiting"

Rachel went to the basement followed by Brooke.

"Rachel, call Nathan"

Rachel popped her head outside.

"Nathan, Lucas needs you"

He looked over to Haley.

"Go"

Nathan rushed inside, quickly greeted by Mouth.

"Aren't you going in?"

"I am now"

Both of them walked inside the basement. Lucas and Skills were bloody and their clothes all ripped.

"Nate, we need to fight him together. For Peyton and what she means to us"

"Lucas"

"I found out. Don't be stupid now"

"Okay"

Nathan offered his hand and Lucas stood up. They all gave each others hands before fighting Derek.

"Lucas. Lucas", was all coming out of Peyton's mouth.

"He's fine hun" Haley tried to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not Rachel!" Haley replied.

"Lucas" Peyton called again.

"He's okay sweetie"

Peyton looked at Haley and smiled. She smiled back. It was when Peyton noticed Brooke's presence.

"Haley"

"What?"

"What is that bitch doing here?"

"Who? Oh Brooke. She was worried about you Peyton"

"Really?" She walked to her. "You kiss my boyfriend and then you are brave enough to come here?"

"I'm sorry Peyton"

"That's not enough. Get out"

"No"

"Get out!" Peyton pushed her.

"No!" Brooke pushed her too.

The two of them strated a fight.

"Hey!"

"Tell her to leave!"

Bevin and Rachel held Peyton as Haley held Brooke.

"Just stop! Both of you! This is silly"

"I'm really worried about the guys"

"Yeah. They should have come out by now"

Just after Rachel said it, the guys came out.

"Oh thank god! We were so worried. Peyton and I can't go through so much you know?"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"Peyton"

Lucas walked to where she was sitting and sat beside her.

"Baby I was so worried about you" He pulled her close so she had her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were shut. "Peyton, talk to me please"

"Luke... I'm dying" He voice was more like a whisper.

"No you're not. I won't let you die. I need you Peyton. What did he give you?"

"I don't know. But I'm dying"

Just after that she passed out.

"Peyton! Peyton! Please wake up please! You can't do this to me!" He shakingly tried to get her to wake up, in vain.

Lucas had scared tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose her or the baby.

"Wake up Peyton. Come on"

"What happened dawg?"

"She passed out Skills" He ran his hand through his hair. "That stalker probably gave her something"

"We need to take her to the hospital man"

"I know"

Skills and Lucas supported Peyton on the shoulders as they headed towards the car.

"Hey yo Bevin" Skills called, "You take care of Peyton"

Rachel went to help her as Brooke and Mouth went to the hospital with Nathan and Haley.

"Hi, you need to see this girl. She's in a pretty bad condition"

"What's your relation to her?"

"I'm her... husband"

"Okay. The doctor will see her right now"

The nurse took Peyton to a room. Lucas sat in a chair, soon joined by Haley and Nathan.

"Husband?"

"Yeah. I thought it would help more"

"Oh Luke"

"I'm so worried about her Haley"

"I know you are. We all are"

Haley pulled his friend close and soon he was resting his head on her shoulder. He was crying relentlessly.

"I need her to be okay Hales. I just need her back"

Haley just caressed his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"I need her Hales"

"I know you do Luke"

"Is she okay?"

Nathan walked to the doctor, causinfg everyone to look up. Lucas followed him. He was really nervous.

"How is she? Can I see her?"

"She's stable now but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you"

"Okay. You can tell me"

Lucas followed the doctor to Peyton's room as Nathan walked back to the others.

"How is she Nathan? Did the doctor say?"

"Yes. He said she's stable but he has bad news"

"Oh god"

Brooke hugged Rachel. "She will be okay Rachel. She has to"

"Yeah"

"So Nate, what bad news?"

"I don't know Skills. He didn't say"

"All we can do now is pray"

Haley laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. The doctor stopped in front of Peyton's room.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a moment"

"Thanks"

Lucas opened the door and smiled when seeing her.

"Hi baby"

"Hey" Peyton replied softly but sorely as she sat on the bed.

"How are you doing?" He sat in a chair next to the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sore"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"I shouldn't have left you alone Peyton"

"Lucas"

"No, that guy needs to be in jail Peyton. I won't live in peace knowing he can come and attack you"

"Lucas". She grabbed his hand. "Can we please talk about something else? I'm in pain enough already"

"Sorry. It's just I was so worried about you"

"I know"

He leaned over her and kissed her. Then he hugged her tightly.

"Lay with me"

"What?"

"I'm feeling lonely. Lay with me"

Peyton gave Lucas some space so he could lay next to her. He did so, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close.

"I'm not leaving you ever. I love you Peyton"

She put her hands around his neck.

"I love you so much it hurts. There's no other man I want to spend the rest of my life with rather than you" She smiled kindly.

"Oh my heart just melted". He joked. "Seriously, everytime you say something like this I feel somthing I can't explain"

"Uh" She smiled.

"I have something to tell you"

"Okay"

"You... hum... you..." He got teary.

"Luke you're scaring me"

"You lost the baby Peyton. He died"

Tears were falling from his eyes. Peyton looked away.

"Oh..." She looked back at him. "Are you okay?"

"No. Are you?"

"No". She had tears in her eyes. "Is it weird that I already loved this kid?"

"No" He brought her closer. "Cause I loved him too"

Tears were falling continuously from Peyton's eyes and that made Lucas cry even more.

"I need you more that ever"

"So do I. So are we healing each other?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

Rachel and Haley walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"So how are you Peyton?"

"Sore. Sad"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Haley"

Skills, Bevin, Brooke, Mouth and Nathan joined them.

"Yo man this is a hospital" Skills teased.

"I'm just comforting my wife Skills" Lucas joked.

Everybody looked at him with a shocked face, including Peyton.

"What?"

"Dude, you just said wife"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh" He looked down to Peyton. "I don't care"

Peyton rubbed her cheek against Lucas' shirt and he caressed her other cheek and hair.

"Can I tell them?"

"Everybody is here. Sure"

"Okay. We have something to say"

"What is it Luke?"

"Peyton and I... well... we got married"

"What?" Everybody said at the same time.

"I thought you were gonna wait"

"Yeah well... we were tired of waiting. But there'll still be a big party"

"We also have another thing to say"

"You're pregnant" Nathan teased.

Peyton got teary again. Lucas held her close.

"Not anymore"

"Oh Peyton. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay Nate"

"Well, congratulations both of you"

"Thanks"

"Nathan, we should get going"

"Yeah. Congratulations big brother"

"Thanks"

They shook hands and hugged each other.

"Peyton"

She smiled kindly. She knew he was relieved, so was she in a certain way. They knew each other too well.

Soon everyone left, Lucas was the only one with Peyton. He was absentmindedly playing with her hand as she watched him, smiling.

"You can go home"

"I can't leave you"

"It's okay Luke. It's not like I'll die or something"

"Okay. Do not joke about this again"

"Sorry"

"Good"

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm gonna miss our baby"

"Oh"

"It was our baby wasn't it?"

"Lucas"

"I need to know Peyton"

"Why? He's dead isn't he?"

"But he could be my nephew or even niece. How incest would it be?"

"It was our baby. It wasn't Nathan's"

"Okay"

"I wasn't sure. That's why Bevin came with me"

"Then why did you say there was a chance it wasn't mine?"

"Cause I didn't want you to leave me okay?"

"You know I could never leave you. I've told you a million times"

"I know. But I was scared. I couldn't bear to lose you"

"Oh Peyton. What makes you think you're gonna lose me?"

"Anger. Hate. I don't know"

"Okay. I could be angry, but I could never stop loving you Peyton. It's impossible"

"Remember when I said I wouldn't make it?"

"Yeah" He walked over to her. "Peyton, do you honestly believe this is why you lost the baby?"

"Part of"

"Oh baby" He sat down next to her. "You would be a perfect mother. I know it. You know it. So what that we lost this one? There will be lots of other chances"

"I know Luke" Tears started forming in her eyes. "But this was the first one"

"It doesn't mean we'll forget about it. We'll carry this memory with us the rest of our lives" He noticed Peyton bitting her lower lip. He placed his hand over hers. "I remember our first kiss, our first hug, our first sex, our first fight. Those are the things I want to keep with me forever because they mean a lot to me"

Peyton smiled kindly. Lucas leaned forward and touched her forehead with his own. Lucas loved seeing her smile. If only he could just hold her close and just send away all these scary thoughts that are haunting her. If only he could just get in to comfort her in his arms and assure her nothing would affect them again. He wanted to live in pure love with her. He's wanted her for so long and now he couldn't bear to lose her. He didn't want to admit, but her drawing was beginning to scare him. They remained caught in a deep embrace for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Luke" Peyton finally broke the silence.

"Hmm" He mumbled as he held her tighter.

"Do you hate me? I mean after all that just happened"

"No Peyton. I could never hate you. I mean it"

Peyton smiled as she looked away.

"I wish I could save our daughter Luke"

She bit her lower lip to contain her tears. Lucas looked at her, confused.

"Daughter?"

"Yeah. It was a girl"

Lucas felt his eyes water and a huge desire of crying overwhelmed him.

"I was drawing a picture of her. It'd been a long time since I last drew. You know how I pictured her? I pictured her like a little mini me. She was cheerleading with Brooke's, Rachel', Bevin and Skills' and Nathan and Haley's children. They were all happy dancing and cheering. I had chose a cute name to her even"

"What name?"

"Mary Sawyer Scott. She was pretty popular"

Tears were falling continuously from her eyes. She had no idea how this baby already had such influence in her life and it wasn't even born. Lucas found it harder not to cry.

"Mary is a beautiful name Peyton"

"I feel like it will never go away"

She had that look in her eyes. The look where she wanted to stop feeling what she was feeling. She wanted him to heal her pain. She needed him to.

"Peyton, you gotta let me in. I want to help you forget about this pain"

"I can't Luke"

"Sure you can. You're strong Peyton. I hate seeing you in pain"

"It's not so easy"

"Don't you think I'm not hurt too? Cause I am. I'm hurt twice. One time because I can't help you and because I miss the baby" He squeezed her hand lightly. "I need you to let me in so I can help you. I need you to need me back too. That's the only way we can get past our feelings"

"I'm sorry Luke. I can't deal with this right now"

"Okay" He let go of her hand. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Get some rest"

Lucas went outside. Nathan and Skills were waiting for him and they came to him in the moment they saw him.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Can I talk to you Nate?"

"Sure"

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. I'll be back later"

"What you want to tell me Lucas?'

"Peyton"

"Somehow I'm not surprised" He laughed. "What about her?"

"She won't let me in man. It's killing me"

"Okay. Calm down. Did you talk to her?"

"Yes. I begged her to let me in. She said she can't"

"Give her some time man"

"What if she realizes she doesn't need me huh? I need her so much. She knows it. Everybody knows it"

"That's true Luke. But she had a miscarriage. She was carrying that child inside her. You have to understand it's much more difficult to her than it is to you"

"She said she loved the baby"

"Well, she was the mother"

"I'm afraid this takes me away from her Nathan"

"Oh come on Lucas. Do you honestly think that? We're talking about the same girl? The one with blonde curly hair? Yeah, she fell for you the moment she met you. I was her boyfriend amd I noticed that"

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Give her some space. But don't stop fighting for her. She'll back down sooner than you think"

"You think so?"

"I know so. I was her former boyfriend"

Lucas let out an unsure laughter.

"She loves you. Keep that in mind"

"What if loving isn't enough?"

"Look at you. You're me a few months ago. I asked myself the same question when Haley left. And who was there to advice me? You"

Lucas couldn't help but smile. He didn't notice that.

"I must say loving is enough. Peyton is madly in love with you Luke. Everybody can tell. It's time for you to open your eyes. She's a precious girl. You gotta figure out if you want her for the rest of your life soon. If you don't, someone else can have her. You don't want that, do you? I know I wouldn't"

Haley softly knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I've been better"

"I'm sorry" She came closer to her friend and hugged her.

"Haley can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Peyton"

Lucas was making his way to Peyton's room constantly thinking about what Nathan had told him. He was about to open the door when he heard voices inside.

"Would you let Nathan help you if you lost the baby?"

"Of course Peyton. Why? You don't want Lucas to help you?"

"No, I do want. But it's hard to me you know? What if he gets tired of it and just walks away?"

"Peyton, that's not Lucas. The guy who never walks away"

"I don't want to lose him Haley"

"You won't"

"I know we won't be together forever but I love him so much"

"Peyton what makes you think you two won't last?"

"Cause he's slipping away. And I'm trying everything I can to hold him into me"


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Lucas stayed outside the room as he listened to the conversation inside.

"What makes you think that Peyton?"

"I don't know" She replied sadly. "Brooke"

"What?"

"Do you see the way she looks at him Haley? She's clearly in love with him"

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You're shutting Lucas out because of Brooke and there's nothing even going on between them"

"What if they are dating behind my back Haley?"

"They are not"

"How do you know?"

"Cause Lucas is my best friend. He tells me everything. Though he lied to me once"

Peyton started crying and Haley regretted what she said.

"Peyton, I didn't mean to..."

"He's cheating on me Haley. He said he would stop but he's still doing it"

"Don't cry"

Lucas was still listening to their conversation and decided to enter. He couldn't just be standing still while she was in such sadness.

"Oh Luke. Thank god! She's crying really hard and I can't stop her"

"Okay" He grabbed her by the arm and took her to a corner. "I overheard it. I'm not cheating on her Hales. I swear"

"I believe you Luke. She doesn't" She glanced over to Peyton. "Talk to her. You...she... you both need it"

"Okay" He also glanced over at his over now. "Thanks for talking to her. It meant a lot"

"You're welcome"

Haley left and Lucas walked to Peyton.

"Hey" He gently stroked her hand.

"Hi"

"How are you doing?"

"Been better"

"Oh Peyton"

He wanted to hug and comfort her so bad. For a long time he has been saving her and now she was just shutting him out. It was hurting both of them like hell.

"Peyton, you need to put this wall around you down. You have no idea how much it hurts me wanting to reach your heart and not being able to"

"I know Luke"

"Come on Peyton. This baby can't have affected you that much, can it?"

"What?"

"You started pushing me away after the baby died"

"You're desilusional"

"Oh am I?" He stood up. She could tell he was really mad. "I can't do this anymore. We're done"

"Lucas"

"Don't Peyton"

In the following days, Peyton had left the hospital. Rachel and Bevin were trying to cheer her even though they didn't know about the break up yet. Peyton didn't need any more of those meaningful conversations at the moment. She knew it would come eventually. But she was avoiding as much as she could. She didn't want them to be even more worried about her. As much as she hated to admit, she was missing him a lot. Rachel and Bevin were picking Peyton's prom dress. She looked up from her sketch book and smiled at them. The last time she smiled like this was at the beach with Lucas. Her smile faded a little and she continued to draw.

"What is that? A slumber party?"

"Come on in Haley" Peyton invited.

"A slumber party? We should totally do it!" Rachel was all excited.

"Yeah! And we could invite Brooke" Bevin added then realized what she said. "Sorry"

"Peyton you need to get over it. Talk to Brooke"

"Hmm no thanks. She kissed my boyfriend. That's unforgivable"

"Come on. Don't be so stubborn. You know you want it"

"No I don't"

"Okay. Your decision"

"So a slumber party then?"

"Yeah" Haley's cellphone started ringing. "Oh it's Lucas. Hi Luke"

Peyton froze for a moment. She had forgotten he was friends with Haley. She had to find a good excuse to leave the house.

"Sorry girls, but I really have to go"

"Peyton, what happened?"

"Uh nothing. I'm sorry"

Peyton let the tears fall the moment she left the bedroom. She didn't want to feel this pain at all, but it was inevitable. It was stronger than her. She missed Lucas a lot but yet she didn't allow herself to call him. She then went to the first person she could talk to right now, Nathan. She parked the car and hesitated for a moment. She hesitated again when she stood in his porch. He opened the door.

"Are you ever going to knock?"

"Hi" She said shyly. "I know I shouldn't come but I really need to talk"

"Okay. Come in"

Nathan closed the door behind them as Peyton moved to sit on the couch.

"So what's up?"

"Lucas"

"Oh"

"We called things even yesterday"

"Why Peyton?"

"Apparently I can't let him in"

"Oh. He talked to me about it"

"I miss him so much Nate. But I didn't let myself to think or call him one single time"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"You think so?"

"He's so in love with you Peyton. He came to me and oh my god I'm a hundred percent sure he would die for you"

"I don't know"

"Peyton. He saved you from the stalker, he went all his way to another state to see you. Sounds like a in-love person to me"

"It's better this way. We would break up anyway"

Saying those words made her heart sink and her eyes water. She felt an urge to cry.

"What are you talking about? Peyton you're totally into this boy. He's not any boy. He's Lucas. He is your very first love"

"I..."

"No" He interrupted. "You need to put down this wall you built around yourself and let Lucas in. Otherwise you may lose him sooner than you expect" He took her hand. "If you saw how desperate he was of losing you when he came to me, you would run to his arms right now. Forget this stupid pride Peyton. It's not gonna take you anywhere. You'll only lose with it"

"Lucas and I were never meant to be Nathan"

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? Cause if you were you would see what crap you just said. You and Lucas never meant to be? That's bullshit Peyton and you know it. Now take those stupid thoughts out of your mind and go talk to her guy of your dreams. Give him a chance to explain his feelings. You own it to him"

Peyton lowered her head. He was right. She wanted to be said these words. She shook her head.

"What if it's too late?"

"It's never too late. You have to try"

"What if he doesn't feel the same Nathan?"

"Peyton" He strongly shook her. "Shut up and listen to me. Lucas feels the same way as you, even deeper and stronger maybe. He's madly, completely and totally in love with you Peyton. It's written in his eyes. He has that sparkle you do when you are around him or talk about him. Trust me. He is in love. And I highly doubt he was this in love before in his life"

"Hey Haley"

"Oh hi" She greeted the woman as she took off her scarf. "Sorry. I'm late"

"Don't worry"

"So where's Lucas?"

"Home"

"How is he taking it?"

"I don't know what to do Haley. He won't leave his room. He breaks down all the time. He's devastated"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"He has been in love with Peyton since like forever"

"Yeah. He has. I don't know if he will ever be over this love"

"Me too. Peyton is his first love"

"Yeah. I kinda feel sad for Brooke though. She really tried to get his heart but she couldn't get it. Seeing Lucas and Peyton's love makes me feel weirdly confident about me and Nathan you know?"

"She only brought good things to him, and him to her. I wish I could put some sense in Lucas. He can't let the love of his life go. If he does he might never see her again. This will hurt even more and I don't want that for my son"

Suddenly it hit Karen and she wondered how she didn't think about it before.

"You could talk to him Haley. You're his best friend. You can put some sense into Lucas' head. He'll listen to you"

"I think he needs a motherly advice right now. But what about we both talk to him?"

"Talk to who?"

"Oh good. You're here. Haley and I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay" He grabbed a chair and sat. "Spill it"

Haley smiled but the memory hit her and she became serious again.

"What?" Lucas was worried.

"This is more serious than I thought Karen. Peyton says 'spill it'"

"How is this suddenly about her?"

"Luke, look at you. You're a mess. You need to leave this stupid pride behind and go talk to Peyton. Don't let her go. We're leaving in a few days and that's what gonna happen if you don't move your ass and fight for her now. You'll lose her"

"We're over Haley. That was pretty clear"

"What is pretty clear is your love for her. Come on Luke. Admit you can't live without her. I know it, Karen knows it, everybody knows it. So you're the only one fooling yourself here"

Lucas just looked at his impatient friend.

"Fine!" She shouted. "You wanna drown yourself in self-pity, go ahead! You have a chance to chase her and be with her. You're blowing it Lucas. Don't complanin if she doesn't want you back"

"Oh wait! She moved on?"

"No, but she's going to. I am helping her"

"Whoa Haley"

"No Luke. She doesn't deserve you. She's madly in love with you. Stop this silly game cause you will get nothing from it"

"Yes I will! She will come to me eventually"

"No she won't. There's a thing called pride, and that's stopping her"

"So you've talked to her?"

"Everyday"

"How is she?"

"Why don't you be a man and go find yourself?"

Haley slammed the door behind her and Lucas looked at his mother.

"She's right Luke. It's killing you. Everybody sees it"

"Mom, what am I gonna do?"

Karen moved to sit next to her son and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"First you need to realize that you need Peyton"

"I do need her mom. I need her. So much"

"Then you need to put this pride behind and find her. Talk to her"

"Mom... what if she doesn't want me back?"

Karen rubbed the back of his son as he broke down on her.

"She will... I know she will. Just have a little faith on her and on you"

Peyton was putting make up on. The prom would be within a few minutes. Bevin and Rachel were coming over to pick her up. Of course Skills and Mouth were with them and she felt a little sad for not having Lucas. She haven't found the strenght to tell them about the break up. But hopefully prom would be good for her. Sure he would be there but her friends would distract her.

"Oh my god! You look stunning! I love your dress Peyton"

"Thanks Rachel"

"So the ride is here. Ready?"

"Yes" Peyton replied as she put an earring. "Ready"

Nathan and Haley arrived at prom and joined Peyton, Rachel, Mouth, Bevin and Skills.

"Everybody looks stunning! I love all dresses!"

"Thanks Haley! I love your boots"

The DJ played a very slow dance and Nathan, Mouth and Skills took their girls to dance. Chase took Brooke too. Peyton remained alone on the table.

"You did it right?" Haley whispered to Nathan.

"Peyton and Lucas as the queen and king? Yes" Nathan replied.

Peyton was having a problem with staying in the same place as Lucas and went outside for a moment. They were about to announce the queen and the king.

"This is it" Nathan squeezed Haley's hand.

"Yeah. Let's hope it works"

"The king is... Lucas Scott"

"What?"

"Congratulations man!"

Lucas walked to the stage and waited to see who the queen was.

"Where's Peyton?"

Haley started looking everywhere for her friend. Anxious started growing on her.

"Wait for me. I'll be right back"

Lucas saw Haley rushing outside and got confused. Peyton was sitting on a bench inside a gazebo trying hard to keep tears inside. Her make up was ruined and her dress had tiny little stains of water – tears.

"Oh god Peyton!"

Haley sat besides her friend and hugged her. Peyton now found it harder not to cry.

"It's okay hun. You can cry"

Peyton returned the hug and cried on her friend's shoulder. Haley found herself with tears in the eyes too.

"Want me and Nathan to drive you home?"

"No. I can go walking. Thanks"

Peyton washed the tears away and broke the hug. She gave a small smile to Haley.

"Thanks for coming here Haley. It meant a lot"

"Anytime friend. I don't want to see your hurt"

They smiled at each other.

"By the way, who won the king?"

"Lucas did"

"And the queen?"

"Peyton"

"No. I need to know"

"Okay. Don't be mad. It was Brooke"

Peyton stood still, thinking about her husband and Brooke dancing close to each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

Peyton entered the place to get her purse and quickly glanced at Lucas. He stared back and watched her leaving. He stepped away from Brooke.

"Peyton"

"What?"

"I can't believe I did this to her again"

Lucas walked to Rachel.

"Where's Peyton?"

"I ain't telling you"

"Come on Rachel"

"No"

"Bevin"

"She went home"

"Bevin!" Rachel shouted.

"Thanks"

Lucas rushed to Peyton's place. It was now or never. He couldn't risk losing her. He began ringing her doorbell desperately. Peyton rushed downstairs. Whoever it was, this person should know she doesn't hear the bell. She opened the door and saw him. She didn't have enough time to react, he pulled her into him and kissed her hard on the lips. She surprised herself by not kissing him back but yet she didn't break the kiss.

"I miss you" He held her face with his hand. "I need you"

"Luke"

Peyton turned away and walked inside. Lucas watched her for a while before closing the door behind him softly. All things Haley and his mother told him started trumbling back to his mind. They were all right. Haley. His mother. Nathan. Skills. Brooke. He couldn't let her go neither he could spend his life thinking of what could have been. He couldn't even bear to lose her now that he has her. No, no.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tell me you didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?" She tried to play dumb.

"Come on Peyton. You felt it. I know you did. Stop trying to fool yourself"

"I have no idea what are you talking about"

"Right"

"You broke up with me!" She said angrily. "I was miserable at first. I was"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"Well, it's not enough is it?"

"I love you Peyton. Always have"

"I love you too Lucas, and I probably always will"

"Then take me back. I need you with me. I love you"

He came close to her and rubbed her arms. Peyton was frozen in her place. She couldn't move.

"Tell me you need me Peyton"

Lucas softly whispered in her ear causing Peyton to have chills all over her body. She closed her eyes and stroke his hair as his lips traced her neck softly. He continued kissing her neck until he captured her lips in a brief kiss. He pulled away and touched her forehead with his. He waited for a sign allowing him to prove his love once again. That sign came as she didn't open her eyes and her soft low sobs. That was enough for him. He moved close again and took her lips in a timid kiss. She kissed him back this time, allowing him to give passionate kisses now. Peyton broke away before going to the next level. She had to let him know.

"Lucas"

"Hmmmm"

He buried his head on her shoulder and kissed it. Peyton found it difficult to talk for a moment.

"I have something to tell you"

"What?"

He placed a kiss on her shoulder again. She trembled a little.

"I need you"

She could feel Lucas smiling over her shoulder and she felt happy. He cupped her face with his hands and whispered in a low tone.

"Say it again"

"I need you. So much"

He shushed her with his finger before she started rambling. They stared at each other for a moment. His gaze was so intense that she had to look away but again, she couldn't move. He carefully but faster pushed her against a wall and put his arms on both sides of her.

"Peyton. I could say I love you but I would be lying. I don't love you. It's stronger and deeper than just I love you. I am in love with you. Since the moment you ran over me. I have been feeding a love. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep it from growing"

"Lucas"

Peyton tried hard to find words to say. She was good with pain and music but never with words.

"You know how terrible I am with words, so I'll be straight. I am so in love with you. It scares me because I never felt this before my entire life. If I'll be lucky enough I don't need to be in love again"

"I want to make you the happiest girl in this world. That is, if you let me"

"You even need to ask? Of course I let"

Lucas held her close and hugged her tight.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again"

"I won't. I swear"

"Lucas, I'll be leaving soon"

"Oh"

"Yeah" Peyton looked away.

"Hey. At least you won't be that far. I can go see you and you can come visit me"

"Lucas"

"Please don't tell me you've given up on us"

"You know I haven't"

It suddenly hit Peyton. What was she doing? She said she didn't want this again and she was taking him back?

"I... I... sorry"

She lowered his arms and made her way to the bedroom. Lucas followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her to him.

"Peyton, what about the confessions we exchanged just now? Don't tell me they're meaningless to you when they're meaningful to me"

"I never said they were meaningless"

"So they do mean something"

"Yes. They mean we had a great time until you cheated on me with Brooke. She's the one you should be saying this"

"Argh Peyton! How many times do I have to say I don't want Brooke until you understand? I chose you. I want to be with you. Are you seeing this?" He showed her his ring. "I couldn't take it off. I'm still wearing it. I love you Peyton. Don't you understand?"

Peyton had tears in her eyes. She loved this blonde guy standing in front of her so much. She felt a huge urge to jump in his arms and ask him if everything would be okay. Before she knew it, she was doing what her mind wanted her to. She could feel Lucas smiling as she cried on his chest.

"Peyton" He spoke softly. "I don't want our story to be over. I want to be with you forever. I really do"

Lucas hugged her tight and Peyton cried harder. God knows how much it hurt her to push him away when she wanted to pull him back into her and live a fairytale again. He was desperarte for an answer.

"Peyton please tell me you want it too. We can start over. I can't lose you"

"I'm sorry. I can't"

"Peyton"

"I can't"

"Don't give up on us. You can't. There's gotta be a solution for us somewhere"

"I thought we had a plan!"

"We did Haley"

"Then tell me why it didn't work?"

"I don't know. Something went wrong"

"And this something ruined the chances for Lucas and Peyton to get back together"

"I bet how she felt when she heard Brooke won and had to dance with Lucas"

"Nathan, we have to do something! They need to be together"

"Haley, there's nothing we can do but pray. They need to figure out by themselves"

"Fine! You don't want to help I'll find someone else!"

"Haley. Haley. That's not our business. It's their lives"

"Nathan they love each other"

"And they need to acknowledge that"

"What if they won't?"

"Then they'll lose each other. But I'm sure they will confess their feelings. I bet they are right now actually"

"Please Peyton"

"No"

"Just say it"

He walked towards her. She could tell that he was mad and it scared her.

"I'm not saying anything"

He raised his hand and slapped her. She instantly fell on the ground, her hand on her cheek and tears falling hard.

"Where did the old Lucas go?"

Lucas stood motionless, looking at her. She was shaking really hard with fear. Lucas was crying as he stared at his hand. It was painful from the slap. He couldn't believe what he had done. He knelt down in front of her, which made Peyton crawl away from him. He sighed.

"Peyton I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, but you did, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry"

"You should buy a lot of I'm sorries and give them to everyone"

He carefully moved towards her. She didn't crawl back this time. He sat next to her and pulled her into him.

"I still love you Lucas. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you"

"Peyton. I can wait till you're ready"

"I won't be Lucas. Not after this"

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. Lucas kept thinking abour that incident the whole day and blaming himself of course.

"Hi Luke"

"Hey"

"What happened?"

"Haley, I'm a terrible person"

"Why? What happened?"

"I slapped Peyton"

"What?!"

"Yeah" He had tears in his eyes.

"Wow, you and Brooke are definitely made for each other"

"What do you mean?"

"She slapped Peyton too"

"What? I didn't know that"

"Yeah. But Lucas, I didn't see that coming from you"

"What am I gonna do now Haley? I don't think she can forgive me"

"Yeah, things are not good for you"

"You know how much I need her"

"Yeah. But you set up your own hell Luke. You shouldn't break up with her and you shouldn't slap her"

"I know Haley. And I want to make it up. I have to"

"Well, here's what you're gonna do"

"Peyton"

Rachel entered her bedroom and saw her putting some make-up on to cover the stain from the slap.

"What happened?"

"Lucas"

"And what did he do?"

"He slapped me"

"Are you serious?"

"I am"

"Oh my god! What an ass!"

Peyton tried to contain her tears as Rachel walked towards her and hugged her.

"What am I gonna do Rachel? I love him so much, it's surreal"

"Then talk to him Peyton"

"Yeah. I guess I should"

Peyton spent the day trying in vain to avoid the Lucas subject, but it was killing her in fact. She needed to see him. But for that she needed to be prepared. She drank half of a vodka bottle and called him.

"Peyton, hi"

"Hey"

"Whoa wait. Are you drunk?"

"Probably"

"Oh Peyton"

"I have to see you"

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Can you come over"

"Sure"

"Okay"

Peyton went through her closet trying to find a sexy underwear to him. Her head was aching and spinning around and she had to lean over for support. When he came he had a huge smile on his face and caught her with the underwear already on.

"Wow"

"Did you like it?" She almost fell on the ground.

Lucas ran to catch her and support her on his shoulder.

"How much did you drink?"

"Half of a bottle of vodka"

"Oh Peyton"

"Don't Lucas"

They were very close to each other, they could feel each other's breaths. Lucas felt an uncontrollable urge to capture her lips and show her how much he loved her. Before he knew, he was already kissing her. He felt happiness when he was kissed back. He kissed her deeper and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell on the bed and kissed deeper and deeper, faster and faster.

"Do you still love me?" He pulled away and looked at her, desperately asking for an answer.

"Always have. Always will. Always and forever"

Peyton spoke the words all together causing him to laugh. She was breathing deeply and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him back to her and kissed him slowly and deeply, this time being totally into the moment. All that mattered then was each other. They were becoming an us again. They rolled over the bed, still slowly kissing. Peyton half leaned against Lucas and started unbuttoning his shrit. She pulled away for air.

"What about you? Still love me?"

"I always loved you. I don't think I can stop loving you Peyton"

Peyton laid back on her place and looked at the ceiling. Lucas looked at her.

"Are we getting back together?"

She returned his gaze.

"You want it?"

"You know I do. More than anything. I need to know if you want it"

"Yes" She nodded.

Lucas leaned over her and kissed her slowly, their tongues dancing with each other as clothes were ripped off and low deep breaths and moanings were the only things heard in that bedroom that night. And yet, only if you listened closely. Love promises were exchanged between the madly in love couple. The love that was filling their bodies exploded and brought them where they are now. They didn't want to be reasonable, they just wanted to be carried away for once and let the emotions take over.

Peyton woke up with a foggy memory. Her head was aching. She had drunk a lot last night. She moved a little and saw the sheets fitting her body perfectly. Her eyes widened. She sat on the bed, holding the sheet around her body. She looked over and saw her sexiest underwear spreaded all over the floor. Suddenly something blue caught her attention. She slowly looked at it. A man's shirt. Maybe it belonged to a one night stand man. Just as she was scanning the bed, she saw him sleeping peacefully on the same bed, next to her, his arm still around her. Her eyes widened even more.

**THE END**


End file.
